Soul Society's True Goddess: Sneak Entry
by SailorStar9
Summary: Revised version.
1. Enter! The World of the Shinigami

SailorStar9: This is the start of the new arc of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

SailorStar9: And in continuation of the Bleach intros...

Uryū: I'm sorry. There's a spelling error on this list. (Points to Ichigo's name) This should read 'Strawberry'. That's all.

Prologue: Enter! The World of the Shinigami

* * *

"What's going on?" Ichigo wondered as the group dashed through the tunnel.

"The wall's following us." Uryū replied. "The path we're running on is collapsing faster and faster."

"If you have time to look back, move at a faster pace." Yoruichi barked. "If you get sucked into the 'Capturing Flow', you're done for."

"Ishida!" Ichigo turned back when Uryū's cape was caught by the flowing mass.

"Wait." Yoruichi stopped him. "Don't use the Zanpakutō. "The 'Capturing Flow' arrests spirit entities. If you swing the Zanpakutō, you, too, will be ensnared."

"Then..." Uryū blinked when Sado pulled him free.

"Here we go." Sado heaved the Quincy over his shoulder and took off.

"Hey, you guys..." Uryū started. "Something's coming. What is that?" he gaped when the Kōtotsu closed in.

"It's the 'Capturing Thrust'." Yoruichi warned. "It's a cleaner that only appears once every seven days. Why did it have to show up now? In any case, run!"

"It's no good." Uryū gasped as the Kōtotsu closed in. "We can't outrun it."

"Hinagiku!" Orihime summoned her powers. "Baigon! Lily! Santen Kesshun. I reject!"

"Silence Wall!" Hotaru called forth her forcefield, the impact blowing the group right into Rukongai.

"Is everyone okay?" Tula asked.

* * *

On the streets...

"This is Soul Society?" Ichigo looked around.

"That's right." Yoruichi confirmed. "This place is commonly known as Rukongai. The place where souls led to Soul Society first reside. It is located on the outer edge of the Court of Pure Spirits, where the Shinigamis live and where Tula-sama's Temple is situated. It is the poorest, most liberated place in Soul Society and it is where most souls live."

"If that's true, you wouldn't know it by looking." Uryū pointed out.

"What's that?" Ichigo spotted the gate. "The streets look way different over there. Oh, I get it. That's _whatever it's called_ where the Shinigamis live. Alright!" he dashed towards the gates.

"You fool!" Yoruichi barked. "Don't approach that place so recklessly. You'll die."

"Ladies and gentlemen, my brother." Tula sighed as the giant gate came down, barely missing Ichigo.

* * *

In front of the gate...

"It's been a long time." Jidanbō droned. "Since someone has tried to come through the Gate of Pure Spirits without a pass. Long time since I've a visitor. I'll take care of you, little boy. Now, come at me any way you like," he slammed his hammer onto the ground. "Little boy."

"He's huge." Uryū gaped. "What is he? That's past the limits of human size."

"His name is Jidanbō." Hotaru supplied. "He is one of the heroes chosen from Soul Society and the guardsman for one of the four Great Pure Spirit Gates, aka the Gate of the White Way."

"So basically, in order to enter, we have no choice but to defeat him." Uryū surmised.

"Yes," Yoruichi confirmed. "But it's not a simple feat. After all, it's been three hundred years since he's taken this mission, and not once has the Gate of the White Way ever been breached."

Smashing his axe to the ground, the gatekeeper erected a barrier to prevent Sado and Orihime from interfering.

"Hey, Chad, Inoue." Ichigo called. "Would you two just keep still right there? Just wait and don't worry."

"No, I refuse." Uryū insisted. "Our time is limited. Right now, rather than you fighting alone, we should confront the situation together and proceed on in a speedy manner."

"Can you take him?" Sado asked.

"Probably, yeah." Ichigo answered.

"And why doesn't that assure me any?" Tula deathpanned.

"I'm telling you, don't worry." Ichigo reassured and pulled out his Zanpakutō.

"You done talking?" Jidanbō inquired.

"I don't remember asking you to wait at all." Ichigo shrugged.

With no words spoken, Jidanbō swung his hammer down on Ichigo who stopped the axe with his Zanpakutō.

"You're pretty good." Jidanbō laughed. "Nice. It's been decades since anyone's stopped my axe. In that case, I'll fight without holding back." he stood up. "Good, you're still standing." he noted after Ichigo blocked off his next attack. "Wha..." he gaped in shock after Ichigo deflected the rest of his assaults.

"Is that it?" Ichigo was unfazed. "Then, it's my turn now."

"Not yet!" Jidanbō pulled out his second axe.

"Sorry, I'm going to smash those axes." Ichigo stated as Jidanbō's hammers closed in and shattered both weapons with his blade.

"What the hell..." Jidanbō was thrown back against the wall. "Whoa, that was close." he jumped to his feet.

"So, Jidanbō's axes shattered from one attack." Yoruichi snorted.

"My... axes!" Jidanbō wailed.

"Wow, talk about 180-degrees change." Hotaru gawked.

"It's a total defeat." Jidanbō admitted.

"So, Jidanbō, would you mind..." Tula requested.

"Say no more. Enter." the gatekeeper gave the group permission and lifted the gate.

"What's wrong?" Tula looked at the silent Jidanbō.

Ichigo came beside his sister as Ichimaru approached.

"3rd Squad Captain..." Jidanbō gasped as Ichimaru stopped before him. "Ichimaru Gin."

* * *

Omake

Sailor Moon Tryouts: Naruto Edition

Case #6: Ibiki and Anko

Tuxedo Kamen: (Looking at notes, running his free hand through his hair, and enjoying the fact that the test had restored his appearance to pre-tortured existence.) From our interrogations, we now have the names of the other Dark Generals, locations of bases in this realm and others, names of their leaders, favorite foods of said leaders, and points of entry for their bases. Anything else?

Venus: Damn, he's good.

Mars: (Yells at Sailor Moon currently dressed in a black leather version of the fuku) WHO SAID YOU COULD CHANGE THE SAILOR MOON OUTFIT?

Moon: (Smirks cracking said whip) You're just jealous of my Moon Whip.

Several broken youma: (in unison) What can we do for you, oh Dark Mistress?

Neptune: (To Uranus) Can you teach me how to do that?

Uranus: Eep!

* * *

SailorStar9: Come on guys, you know that's bound to happen. In the next chapter, Ichimaru uses his shikai and pushes Ichigo back through the gate. After being 'shot' out of Soul Society by Ichimaru, Ichigo and his friends must find another way in. While searching for a friend of Yoruichi's, Ichigo meets Ganju Shiba, a man who claims to be the 'number one Shinigami-hater of West Rukongai'. The two hate each other immediately and begin to fight, but their battle ends abruptly when the clock on the back of one of Ganju's friends goes off. Now that's done, read and review.


	2. The Man who Hates Shinigami

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Ichigo: Ishida, you really don't know the names of the Visored?

Uryū: (Twitches) I know them. I just don't know how to spell them. Tomoe Hotaru, Hirako Shinji, Aikawa Love, Kuna Mashiro, Muguruma Kensei, Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō, Sarugaki Hiyori, Sarugaki Hiyori, Yadōmaru Lisa.

Ichigo: (Pulls out picture) And them?

Uryū: Those are Gate Guardians. I don't know their names.

Ichigo: (Pulls out another picture) And hers?

Uryū: Shiba Kūkaku.

A Menos Grande appears in the background.

Ichigo: Who's that?

Uryū: No clue.

Menos Grande: (Whines and tears)

Chapter 1: The Man who Hates Shinigami

* * *

"Who's that guy?" Ichigo snorted.

"3rd Squad Captain, Ichimaru Gin." Yoruichi supplied.

"Hey, that ain't right." Ichimaru chided, slashing Jidanbō's left arm before anyone could react.

"Jidanbō!" Ichigo gasped, the giant having fallen to one knee.

"That ain't right." Ichimaru added. "The gatekeeper ain't there to open the gate."

_We were careless. _Yoruichi admitted. _We never thought someone like him would come this far out. Even if these kids have become stronger, a squad captain is beyond their imagination. Fighting him right no_w..._ is a worst case scenario that must be avoided._

"I lost." Jidanbō informed. "A defeated gatekeeper opening the gate makes perfect sense."

"What you talking about?" Ichimaru remarked. "A defeated gatekeeper don't open no gate. When a gatekeeper's defeated, it means death."

Tula reacted by igniting her Spirit Power, the pressure stunning Ichimaru.

"Tula-sama..." Yoruichi gaped as the Goddess manifested, her Holy Spirit Power radiating outwards and rippling around the Soul Society wall.

_Tula?_ Ichimaru mused. _So, she's the one._ "Oh, so it really is you. Then, all the more reason I can't let you through here." he walked backwards and drew his katana. "Shoot her dead, Shinsou." he commanded.

Ichigo jumped in front of his sister to deflect the shot with his Zanpakutō, only to blew away into Jidanbō by the sheer force of the attack.

"Oh no!" Yoruichi gasped as the gate started shutting. "The gate!"

"Bye-bye." Ichimaru taunted as the gate slid shut.

"Kurosaki!" Orihime rushed to the twins' side, Uryū in tow.

"The gate?" Ichigo pressed. "Damn!" he cursed at the shut gate.

"I see you're alright." Yoruichi noted.

"Sorry, I let the gate close." Ichigo apologized.

"Forget it." Tula replied. "With him as your opponent, Ichimaru Gin, it couldn't be helped. Just be glad that you're not injured. But at the very least, we know that the traitor isn't working alone."

"What's with them?" Ichigo wondered, looking at the residents.

"Were they hiding until now?" Uryū mused.

"They were afraid of us." Yoruichi explained. "Souls that come to Soul Society improperly, without the guidance of Shinigamis, are called Ryoka, and are thought to be the source of all sorts of disasters."

"They think we're enemies?" Ichigo echoed.

"Please wait." the district's elder stepped forth. "I am the chief of Rukongai. I was watching that entire incident. As Jidanbō's saviors, I would like to welcome all of you."

"Rest assured." Tula declared, after analyzing Jidanbō's wound. "I'll heal Jidanbō's injury." turning back to the giant, she raised her Spirit Power, allowing her power to close the gaping wound.

* * *

That evening...

"Say what?" Ichigo echoed. "We're giving up breaking through the gate?"

"We're not giving up." Hotaru corrected. "The gate, having been opened once, interior security must be tighter than ever before. That means that using the same tactic again is not a good idea."

"I feel the same." Uryū agreed.

"What about the other gates?" Ichigo inquired.

"There would be no significant difference from this one." Yoruichi replied.

"Then, what should we do?" Ichigo pressed.

"If the gates are no good, it just means that we'll break in from somewhere else other than the gates." Yoruichi answered. "Elder, do you know Shiba Kūkaku?"

"What?" the elder gasped.

"Apparently, Shiba likes to change residence at the drop of a hat." Yoruichi noted. "I can't figure out where the fool is now."

"Don't tell me you people intend to use _that_ to get inside the wall?" the elder was stunned.

"What's that sound?" Hotaru was placed on alert.

"What could it be?" Orihime wondered.

"What?" Hotaru blinked when Shiba Ganju tumbled into the room.

"Who's this guy?" Ichigo demanded. "A boar!" he exclaimed, seeing Bonnie step in.

"Man, my Bonnie threw me off again." Ganju dusted himself off. "Yo, long time no see, ouji-chan." he greeted the elder.

"Ganju?" the elder echoed. "What are you doing here?"

"What the heck?" Ganju chided. "I visit you for the first time in ages and that's how you greet me? Your guests are shocked. What's this?" he spotted Ichigo's Shinigami uniform. "Why is there a Shinigami in a place like this?"

"What?" Ichigo glared.

"Don't _what_ me." Ganju snapped. "I asked why is there a Shinigami in a place like this? Say something, you dandelion-head..."

"Mind your manners." Ichigo punched him off.

"What the hell're you doing?" Ganju barked. "You picking a fight? Huh?"

"That's my line." Ichigo retorted. "You bust in here and start getting on my case? You boar-riding ape-man!"

"This is going to be messy." Tula shook her head.

"We have to stop them." Orihime stated.

"Oh dear, I knew it would turn out like this." the elder remarked.

"You bastards." Ganju started. "You say you don't know me?"

"No, I don't." Uryū replied.

"I don't know you." Orihime added.

"I dunno." that was Sado.

"I don't even wanna know." Ichigo death-panned.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." Tula shook her head.

"No clue." Hotaru shrugged.

"Two Shinigamis!" Ganju exclaimed, pointing at Hotaru. "No choice then," he composed himself. "I'll tell you. My name is Ganju." he posed. "Self-proclaimed, The Deep Crimson Bullet of West Rukongai. Self-proclaimed, Number One Want-To-Call-Him-Big-Brother of West Rukongai for 14 years. And finally, self-proclaimed, Number One Shinigami-hater of West Rukongai."

"They're all 'self-proclaimed'." Orihime, Sado, Yoruichi and Uryū gaped.

"Can I knock him out?" Hotaru turned to Tula.

"Hmph!" Ichigo snorted. "What a hopeless loser."

"What?" Ganju glared.

"What?" Ichigo stared, the two starting their glaring contest again when Ganju tackled Ichigo out.

"Kurosaki!" Uryū was about to dash out when Ganju's lackeys blocked their path. "Goons..." he started.

"Incredible..." Orihime gaped.

"They're all..." Sado trailed.

"Riding boars." the group finished.

"I'm going to need a ton of aspirin after this." Tula muttered.

"Hurry and get you ass out of here." Ganju barked. "While I'm alive, I won't let a Shinigami set one foot in West Rukon..." he was cut off when Ichigo landed a kick on his face.

"Geez." Ichigo muttered. "I've had enough of you! If it's a fight you want, I'll give you one."

"You bastard..." Ganju got up. "Not only once, but twice, you've hit my beautiful face."

"The second was a kick." Ichigo reminded. "Dumbass."

"Stop that, Ichigo." Hotaru instructed. "Don't waste your energy on a meaningless fight."

"He's the one who picked the fight." Ichigo reminded. "If you wanna stop him, talk to him."

"It looks like it's your and my destiny to fight." Ganju remarked.

"Stop this, Ganju." the elder stepped out. "They aren't bad Shinigamis."

"Shut up." Ganju snapped. "Shinigamis are Shinigamis. There's no good or bad about it. Here it comes." he readied his knife and charged.

"This is bad." Uryū remarked. "Kurosaki doesn't have his Zanpakutō."

"Hotaru." Tula looked at the female Shinigami.

"Leave it to me." Hotaru materialized her Glaive when Sado tossed Ichigo's Zanpakutō to him.

"Thank you, Chad." Ichigo caught his blade.

"That's big." Ganju remarked. "That's your Zanpakutō? But..." both blade sclashed. "Don't think you can beat me just with the size of your sword. SINK!" he hollered, using his Seppa to disarm Ichigo and kicked the Shinigami away from his weapon.

"Damn you, using some weird magic." Ichigo cursed. Blocking Ganju's punch, he sent a punch across Ganju's face, forcing him to drop his knife.

Ganju moved in to attack, with Ichigo dodging the punch and leveling a fist onto Ganju's stomach.

"That's it!" Ichigo ducked the next punch and tossed Ganju over his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Bring it."

Ganju readied his pose and charged when suddenly, a big clock rang, forcing Ganju to stop.

"Hey, what time is it?" Ganju shouted.

"We're in trouble, Bro!" Miyamoto Taichi squeaked. "It's already nine!"

"Oh crap!" Ganju gaped. "Come on, Bonnie!" he summoned his ride, the said boar jumping over Ichigo.

* * *

Omake

Sailor Moon Tryouts: Naruto Edition

Case #7:Jiraiya and—

Naruto: Sorry, but Ero-sennin saw that youma are mainly female, and said he had to go to their home dimension for research on his new book, 'Icha Icha Negaverse'."

Others: (Stare)

Mars: Why am I not shocked?

Saturn: We need to drag his (beep) (beep) back here so he can (beep) take the (beep) (beep) test.

Everyone else: SATURN!

* * *

SailorStar9: Come on guys, you know that's bound to happen. In the next chapter, Yoruichi solicits the help of Ganju's sister, Kūkaku Shiba, who agrees to send them into Soul Society using her fireworks cannon. Meanwhile, Rukia's sentence has been moved to fourteen days, and she is transferred into a cell called the Shrine of Penitence. An emergency meeting is called among all the captains of the 13 Gotei. Now that's done, read and review.


	3. 14 Days Before Rukia's Execution

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Coyote Starrk: Yeah... that's why I said I can't do your homework.

Lilynette Gingerback: C'mon. (Whines)

Chapter 2: 14 Days Before Rukia's Execution

* * *

"Nice hit, Bonnie." Ganju remarked. "But we don't have time today. Hurry up and gimme a ride."

"Hold it!" Ichigo barked as Bonnie tossed her rider into the air. "You're running away?"

"The hell I am!" Ganju snapped. "You dandelion! I'll settle the score with you tomorrow, count on it! Until then, wait there quietly! Don't turn into a seed and float away to escape!"

"Wha..." Ichigo twitched. "Don't be ridiculous! That's my..." his rant was cut off when the rest of the boars ran over him.

"He's gone." Orihime blinked.

"That sucks." Uryū tried to sooth the enraged Ichigo. "I don't want what to say."

"Goddammit!" Ichigo exploded.

"He isn't going to live it down, is he?" Hotaru inquired.

"Nope." Tula sighed.

* * *

Later that night...

Tula let out a long sigh as she sat on the corridor. Ever since the Command Staff manifested, her memories came flooding back. She closed her eyes, trying to find peace in feel of the world she ruled over, trying to get her thoughts to still long enough to be able to think clearly.

* * *

_Flash_

"_I see I wasn't the only one looking for an escape tonight."_

_Tula opened her eyes, smiling, her hand still trailing in the water of the fountain. "Not an escape, Lord Ryuzaki. I just needed a break."_

_He grinned, "I don't blame you, My Lady. These negotiations can get rather stuffy."_

_Tula raised an eyebrow, "From what I saw, you seemed to be quite popular. Your gaggle must be beside themselves without you."_

_Ryuzaki rolled his eyes, "Mmm… they don't seem to be able to tell when they're not wanted."_

_She blinked at him, "You seemed to be enjoying yourself."_

_The man shrugged, "Eh, they're entertaining. Annoying, but entertaining."_

_The Ice Goddess blinked at him, "I see. Your reputation suggests that you are willing to put up with a lot of annoyance to be entertained."_

_He shook his head, "Reputations are rarely accurate, My Lady. There is only one woman I'm interested in. A woman who is reputed to be completely uninterested in romance; some have even called her frigid. But I believe that her reputation, like mine, could not be further from the truth."_

_The dark blue-haired woman blinked harder, blushed, and then looked into the water in which she'd been playing. "Why would you be interested in such a woman?"_

_The Quincy Leader smiled. "Because, as smart and as beautiful as she is, she has a gentle and a musical spirit that calls to me. Because I must confess that one evening, I happened upon this striking woman when she thought she was alone. She was cradling a lyre, and the music she made with it emanated from her soul… and called to mine."_

* * *

A sudden pressure pulled her from her reverie.

"You'll catch a cold out here." Uryū remarked, having draped his cape over her shoulder. "What was _that_ for?" he exclaimed, barely dodging a 'Hungering Cold' blast from the Ice Goddess.

"Next time, don't sneak up on me." Tula warned.

"I'll keep that in mind." Uryū winced at the ice-coated wall.

"Memory flood giving me a migraine." Tula muttered.

"Ah..." Uryū nodded sagely, before blinking when he noticed Tula reverting back to her human self; Hasu nodding off against the pillar. _Got to put her back to bed._ He thought. _And _pray_ Kurosaki doesn't kill me._ With that , he folded up his cape and carried the sleeping girl bridal-style back to the house.

"Ryuzaki..." Hasu moaned, snuggling against the blushing Quincy's chest.

_So, she remembers._ Uryū mused, settling her back on the futon. _I'm sorry, Nymph._ He stroked her fringe. _But until I regain all of my former powers, I'm afraid we can't be together. Wait for me, okay?_

* * *

The next day...

"I hope Jidanbō will be okay." Orihime voiced.

"I wonder what's keeping Kurosaki?" Uryū wondered.

"Want me to go get him?" Orihime offered.

"No, I'll go check on him." Uryū returned to the house.

"Don't bother." Hotaru shrugged.

"Aniki's being the stubborn ass that he is and he isn't coming." Hasu replied.

"What?" Uryū exclaimed. "You're not going?"

"I ain't 'not going'." Ichigo corrected. "I said 'Go ahead without me'. I'll go after I settle things here with that ass-bitch from yesterday."

"What are you talking about?" Uryū snapped.

"I don't wanna!" Ichigo struggled against the Quincy. "He'll think I ran away."

"Aniki, three seconds to get your butt moving before I ice senbon your pressure point." Hasu growled.

"Fine, I'm going!" Ichigo leapt up, leaving a gaping Uryū and Hotaru.

"Wow, who shoved the kunai up her ass today?" Hotaru blinked.

"She's been crappy ever since last night." Uryū adjusted his glasses.

"And you'd know, why?" Hotaru trained at glare at the Quincy.

Uryū sweated and turned away, blushing.

"Look, I'm not blind _nor_ stupid not to notice the looks you've been giving her." Hotaru remarked. "And if my assumption is correct, you, too, have regained some of your memories. But," she drew out her Glaive. "Hurt her in _any_ way, Kurosaki won't be your only concern, got me?"

"Crystal." Uryū gulped.

* * *

In Soul Society...

"What is it, Renji?" Rukia asked from her cell. "Has the date of my sentence been moved up?"

"There are now fourteen days left before your execution." Renji reported. "Use of the Soukyoku has been approved. We're transferring you to the Shrine of Penitence; cell four-deep."

* * *

In the outskirts of Rukongai...

"Oh, there it is." Yoruichi stopped. "That's it. See? Instantly recognizable, no? Come on, let's go."

"HALT!" Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko chorused. "Who are you infidels? Yoruichi-dono?" the pair recognized the feline.

* * *

Inside the house...

"Please wait here a moment." Shiroganehiko led the group down before a room. "Yes, right away." he received Kūkaku's instructions. "Kūkaku-sama."

"Yo, long time no see, Yoruichi." Kūkaku greeted the feline.

"Kūkaku's a..." Ichigo gaped.

"Woman?" Uryū, Orihime and Sado exclaimed.

"No one said she was a man." Hasu shrugged.

"What's with the kids?" Kūkaku noticed the group.

"Actually, Kūkaku." Yoruichi started. "I've come today to ask a favor."

"Long time since we've talked like this." Kūkaku chuckled. "I see." she note after Yoruichi explained. "I think I get the situation. Alright. I accept. And if Urahara's got his teeth in this, too, I couldn't say no if I wanted to. One thing though," she stated. "I trust you, but that doesn't mean that I trust those kids. Among other things, as insurance, I'm gonna stick one of my minions with you. Well, I call him a minion, but it's my little brother. Hey, you ready?" she called to the next room.

"A pleasure to meet you." Ganju greeted once Kūkaku slid open the door. "I am called Shiba Ganju."

"Oh dear." Hasu remarked as silence engulfed the group. "This is going to take a while." she added as Ichigo and Ganju started pummeling each other. "Shiba, you don't happen to have more tea, do you?"

"You bastards!" Kūkaku exploded, the scuffle not only knocked her pipe from her hands, but had also broken her pipe into two.

"That's a little drastic to just stop the fight." Uryū death-panned, the rest of the group having dashed out for safety as the house was literally brought down.

"Understatement." Hasu muttered.

"I think I understand why she moves so often." Hotaru noted.

"Okay." Kūkaku voiced once everything was in order. "Everyone, stand up! Koganehiko, you go outside and help Shiroganehiko prepare. The rest of you, shut up and follow me. We're here." she stopped before a sealed room. "Open it, Ganju."

With a heave, Ganju pulled the metal door open.

"This is how I'm gonna get you guys into the Court." Kūkaku declared in front of her cannon. "From the sky, that is. My name is Shiba Kūkaku, Rukongai's Number One Fireworks Maker!"

"Well, guess that explains the chimney." Hasu mused.

* * *

Omake

Sailor Moon Tryouts: Naruto Edition

Case # 8: Naruto and Tsunade

Tuxedo Kamen: Why am I paired with Granny? (Vicious punch from Sailor Moon, driving him into the concrete)

Very slow youma: So she's an old hag?

Sailor Moon: (Slowly, turned towards them, aura resembling more of the fires of Hell than a pure warrior of Love and Justice)

Youma: Oh (beep). (Youma group dies quickly)

Venus: She altered her costume more than Anko.

Neptune: (Glares) Stop taking pictures, Uranus.

Uranus: (Whines) But it has everything I love, sexy women and gory violence!

Hinata: (Drags off the unconscious form of Tuxedo Kamen as the Senshi argue amongst themselves, and Sailor Moon showing the youma why she was not to be insulted)

SailorStar9: Come on guys, you know that's bound to happen. In the next chapter, In order to use the cannon to enter Soul Society, Ichigo and his friends must first learn how to focus their spiritual energies in order to use an item called a Spirit Orb, a task Ichigo finds especially difficult. He finally succeeds with the help of Ganju and creates the shell he will need to ride the cannon. Within Soul Society, a meeting of all the captains in the meeting room is being initiated. Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Assemble! The 13 Divisions

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Ichigo: (Bites forkful of cake) Huh? Ishida, you're not going to eat cake?

Uryū: Like I'd eat something that sweet.

Ichigo: (Bites into some more cake) I'll give you some.

Uryū: (Twitches) I don't need it.

Ichigo: (Holds out plate of cake) Here, here.

Uryū: (Explodes) I don't need it!

Ichigo: (Gets blown off seat, Kon flies in and swallows cake)

Chapter 3: Assemble! The 13 Divisions

* * *

"Fireworks maker?" Ichigo echoed.

"That's right." Kūkaku smirked. "Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko! Raise it up!"

* * *

Up top...

Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko started to rotate two strange cranks.

* * *

Below...

The ground under Ichigo's group began to rise up, and the ceiling opened.

* * *

Up top...

"Wet your pants, kiddies?" Kūkaku joked. "This is Shiba Kūkaku's own personal giant fireworks platform:..."

"The Kakaku Cannon!" Ganju cut in.

"Don't say it before me!" Kūkaku gave her brother a kick on the head. "Speechless, huh?"

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Uryū chided. "I don't know if you're a fireworks maker or what, but shooting us up with that thing is ins..." he was cut off by a sphere thrown into his face. The said orb then landed squarely in Hasu's hands.

"It's a Spirit Orb." Kūkaku explained. "Try touching your palm to it and putting in some Spirit Power."

"Like this?" Ichigo took the orb and tried to force his Spirit Power in. "How do you put in Spirit Power?"

"Huh?" Kūkaku blinked. "What're talking about? You go like this..." she demonstrated. "If you're a Shinigami, you can use Kidō, right?"

"Well..." Yoruichi started. "As I told you earlier, he suddenly became a Shinigami. So he can't use Kidō at all."

"Say what?" Kūkaku echoed. "Freaking useless... Ganju, show them how. Quit that!" she slammed two fists on the warring pair's heads.

Ganju took the orb and channeled his Spirit Power into the sphere.

"This is the cannon ball." Kūkaku knocked on the sphere Ganju was now encased in. "Okay, listen up. You kiddies might think that wall's the only thing guarding the Court of Pure Souls, but you're wrong. That wall is made from a mineral called Bloodthirst Stone, that's rare even in Soul Society. This is a piece of it." she placed a pebble on the floor. "As you can see, it completely blocks out Spirit Power." she added, slammed her palm on the stone, the pebble remaining intact. "So, opening a hole in the wall with Spirit Power is impossible. On top of that, it puts out waves that dissolve spirit power from its severed edges. In other words the Court of Pure Souls has a spherical barrier around it from up in the sky to below the ground. And so, that's where this thing steps in. This is the special spirit-barrier-generating device I developed. In other words, if you all put Spirit Power into this Spirit Orb, you can create a cannonball that can momentarily punch through the barrier. We'll take that and fire up my Kakaku Cannon and drop inside the wall in one stroke, simple as that. Any questions? Okay then, you're dismissed." she cut Ichigo off. "Go to the underground practice hall and practice how to concentrate your Spirit Power. Take them away. Listen," she added when Koganehiko grabbed Orihime and Uryū and Shiroganehiko took Ichigo. "If even _one_ of you breaks concentration, you'll go _boom_ on the spot. Practice hard." she called as Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko took the group off. "Go help them practice." she told her Ganju.

"You know, Sis..." Ganju started. "Are you really going to help them?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kūkaku asked.

"I'm against it." Ganju insisted. "Helping Shinigamis... I... wouldn't know what to say to our brother. Sis, I..."

"Ganju!" Kūkaku snapped. "I told you not to ever talk about that again."

"Sis..." Ganju muttered.

"If you got it, get your ass moving." Kūkaku barked. "Listen, you better not show that pitiful expression in front of them. You should've sensed it too, that immense yet forgiving Spirit Power yesterday."

"Sis, you don't mean..." Ganju gasped.

"The _one_ we've been waiting for has returned." Kūkaku confirmed.

* * *

In Soul Society...

"This is the first time, you know, wearing an adjutant insignia." Renji remarked.

"Course it is." Iba Tetsuzaemon remarked. "It's my first time, too, since it was made manditory."

"Abarai."Hinamori Momo looked at the new arrivals. "Iba."

"Hinamori?" Renji blinked. "No one but you here yet?"

"Looks that way." Momo replied.

"It's because lieutenants are always scattered all over Soul Society like busy little bees." Matsumoto Rangiku remarked. "It'll probably take at least half a day for them all to gather. I couldn't reach our Captain at all either."

"Abarai, have you seen Captain Aizen?" Momo inquired.

"No, I haven't." Renji replied.

"He's been acting strange for a while now." Momo confessed. "He was weird this whole morning too. But when I asked, he wouldn't tell me anything. I just don't know what to do."

"Don't worry." Renji assured. "Nothing's wrong. This summons'll be rescinded soon, too, I'm sure of it."

* * *

In the underground practice hall...

"That is wrong, Ichigo-dono!" Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko chorused.

"Kurosaki..." Orihime muttered.

'Ah' is it?" Uryū blinked.

"Here, Orihime-dono." Koganehiko gestured after a while. "You're quite talented." he noted when Orihime succeeded in creating a sphere barrier.

"Ishida-dono." it was Uryū's turn. "It's extremely narrow, but it does have shape. Next, Sado-dono. Oh my!" he exclaimed. "A bit unstable but powerful. Next, Tomoe-dono. Incredible!" he gushed. "Powerful and sturdy. Next, Hasu-dono. Oh my!" his eyes bulged. "Very powerful and steady. Then lastly, Ichigo-dono. No talent!" he droned after Ichigo's orb refused to light up.

* * *

That night...

"Erm, bro, dinner is ready, at least." Miyamoto Taichi informed.

"Hey, you guys." Ganju told the group. "Dinner's ready. You're hungry, ain't you?"

"Now that you mention it." Uryū remarked.

"You didn't get food in Rukongai, did you?" Ganju reminded. "The people there can't use Spirit Power, so they don't get hungry. Go eat."

"But he's still..." Hasu looked at her brother.

"Never mind me." Ichigo assured. "Go ahead and eat. As soon as I do this, I'll come, too."

"Okay then," Hasu sighed, knowing his temperament. "We'll go ahead."

"Damn." Ichigo cursed, failing once again.

"Is she _that_ important?" Ganju asked. "That Shinigami you're about to go save."

"Not really." Ichigo replied. "I _own_ her. She saved my life. I still haven't paid back that debt. In order to save me and my family, people she'd just met, she gave me her powers. Because of that, she got arrested and she's about to be executed. I'm not going to be the kind of worthless guy who'd sit by and let her die."

"Give it here!" Ganju snatched the orb. "Imagine. Draw a circle in your mind. As dark as you can, as heavy a color as you can, that's the best. Then imagine yourself throwing your whole body in towards the center. This is the basic image that applies to all Kidō." he explained, forming the shield. Recalling the sphere, he tossed the orb back to Ichigo.

With Ganju out of earshot, Ichigo tried again.

* * *

Up top in the dining room...

"It's Kurosaki." Orihime looked up from her rice bowl as the building shook.

"Let's go check." Hasu got to her feet.

* * *

In the training hall...

"What happened?" Kūkaku came running. "Hey, Ganju!"

"Sorry sis." a stunned Ganju stammered. "I just showed him how to do it once, I didn't think this would happen.

"You idiot!" Kūkaku barked. "Solidify your Spirit Power already!"

"I did it!" Ichigo looked at the sphere he was encased in.

"Idiot!" Kūkaku shouted a warning. "Don't lose your concentration!"

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked when the sphere cracked, leaving a scotched Ichigo in its wake.

"This... is going to take a while." Hasu sighed as Kūkaku hammered Ichigo and Ganju on the head.

* * *

In Soul Society...

"You've come." Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto remarked as the door opened to reveal Ichimaru. "Captain 3rd Squad, Ichimaru Gin."

"I don't see the 13th Squad Captain." Ichimaru entered the room. "Did something happen?"

"He's on sick leave."Tōsen Kaname replied.

"Again?" Ichimaru echoed. "I hope he gets well."

"Quit joking around." Zaraki snapped. "You think that's why you've been called here? You bastard, I hear that you went off on your own to play with some ryoka. Not to mention the fact you failed to finish them off. The hell's wrong with you? Someone with your skills wouldn't break a sweat over four of five ryoka."

"Oh?" Ichimaru inquired. "They ain't dead? Well, I was sure they were dead."

"Cut the act." Kurotsuchi Mayuri chuckled. "There's no way someone of Captain class wouldn't be able to sense if an opponent's pulse has disappeared."

"Here we go again." Hitsugaya Tōshirō sighed. "Another stupid fight between stupid old guys."

"That ain't nice." Ichimaru chided. "It's like you're saying I let them go on purpose."

"That _is_ what I am saying." Kurotsuchi replied.

"Shut up, Kurotsuchi." Zaraki snapped. "_I'm_ talking to him right now."

"How absurd." Suì-Fēng snorted.

"My, oh my." Kyōraku Shunsui muttered. "So hot-blooded."

"Stop that!" Yamamoto barked. "How shameful. But I suppose the exchange explains the reason you've been called here. Your recent independent actions and letting the targets escape... how about it? Have you any explanation, Ichimaru?"

"I do not." Ichimaru replied.

"What was that?" Yamamoto glared.

"I don't got no _explanation_." Ichimaru confessed. "It was my absent-minded mistake. I got not excuse. I'll take any puni..."

"Wait a moment, Ichimaru." Aizen cut him off. "Before that, I want to ask you something." when the intruder alarms went off.

* * *

Omake

Sailor Moon Tryouts: Naruto Edition

Case # 9: Sasuke and—

Kakashi: More bad news. Sasuke isn't coming.

Ino: WHAT! Doesn't he know we need him? I need saving, damn it!

Kakashi: He said doing this was silly, and not going to help him kill his brother.

Jupiter: Man, that guy needs some therapy.

Kakashi: Well what about using Oro—

Youma: (Flees) AHHHH!

Orochimaru: (Chases after said youma) Give me your body.

Kabuto: (Chasing after said Hebi Sannin) Orochimaru-sama, don't forget your medication!

Ino: Are you on crack?

Mercury: What about Kiba?

Venus: He ran off after Akamaru after he started to chase the Moon Cats.

Mars: I thought it was kind of quiet.

Mercury: Shino?

Jupiter: Got picked up by National Security because of how he was dressed. They thought he was a terrorist.

Ino: I warned him not to wear that stupid coat.

Mercury: Kakashi?

POOF!

Saturn: Just disappeared.

Mercury: Choji?

Mars: (Thumbs backstage) Currently trying to out-eat Usagi.

Mercury: Neji?

Venus: (Shakes head) Pluto ran off with him. Seeing her making out with a guy is... creepy.

Mercury: Shikamaru?

Jupiter: Said it was too troublesome.

Mercury: (Grasping at straws) We're running out of male leads.

Ino: Well find me someone! I'm a dainty Warrior of Love and Justice, and if you don't find me someone to take the test with... (Growls lowly and crushes a stone in her hand)

* * *

SailorStar9: Come on guys, you know that's bound to happen. In the next chapter, before the group launches into Soul Society, Ganju reveals that the reason he hates Shinigamis is because his brother was killed by one. In Soul Society, 11th division captain Kenpachi Zaraki sets out to hunt Ichigo, believing him to be a worthy opponent. Captain Aizen Sōsuke confronts Ichimaru in front of the 10th division captain Hitsugaya Tōshirō about his flimsy excuse for allowing the invaders to escape. As the crew passes through the shield surrounding Soul Society, Ichigo's inability to control his spiritual energy results in the shell exploding, separating the group. Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Penetrate the Center

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Uryū: (In the hot springs and turns to audience before looking around and spots Ichigo) Why are you here?

Ichigo: Isn't it fanservice?

Uryū: What do you mean?

Ichigo: (Shrugs) Dunno.

Renji: (Pops out of water) If you want fanservice, isn't this better?

(Thought bubble appears revealing Hasu, Orihime and Rukia in the hot springs.)

Ichigo: (Blushes as thought bubble disappears, Hasu, Orihime and Rukia send a wave of water at the boys)

Chapter 4: Penetrate the Center with an Enormous Bombshell?

* * *

"Yoruichi?" Hasu looked at the feline.

"So, Ichigo's finally created a cannonball too." Yoruichi noted. "Don't worry, he's just sleeping." she assured the group. "More importantly, you kids have a seat there. Ichigo may be sleeping, but we have no time. I will tell you the plan for when we break into the Court of Pure Souls. Mind it well and..." before she yelped when Ichigo grabbed her tail.

"I really need to tell him to stop moving about in his sleep." Hasu sighed.

"Capnip?" Ichigo awoke after some time.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Uryū remarked. "It's time to leave."

"Alright, you're all here." Yoruichi noted after the group assembled.

"Wait one minute!" Ganju shouted. Storming before Ichigo, he snapped, "My big brother was killed by Shinigamis. My brother was a genius. He was accepted to the Shinigami institute on the first try. At that point, his Spirit Power was already Level 6. That was the junior adjutant class of the 13 Gotei. Then he graduated from the 6 year curriculum in one year and joined and actual squad. In only 5 years, he climbed his way up to Lieutenant. But he was killed. He was betrayed by the Shinigamis who were his comrades. I was still a kid back then, so I don't remember the details. But there are at least two things I'll _never_ forget. Faces! _Two_ faces. The demon-like face of the Shinigami who dragged my beaten and dying brother home and the face of my brother happily thanking that Shinigami. Why he did that... why he seemed happy... I still don't know. But there's one thing I _can_ say, my brother didn't despise the Shinigamis. He didn't hate them. Why? Why didn't he hate the Shinigamis? Why did he keep on believing them? You're different from other Shinigamis." he grabbed Ichigo's shirt. "That's the feeling I get. I feel like if I go with you, I might find something out. So I'm going to help you. I'm going right to the edge to see what a _real_ Shinigami is." he released Ichigo.

"Thanks for the help." Ichigo grabbed Ganju's shirt.

"You ready?" Kūkaku declared. "No stopping from here on out, you brats. Come on," she opened a hole in the cannon. "Get inside. Dawn will break soon. That'll be the signal to start the launch procedure."

"Listen." Yoruichi voiced on the inside of the cannon, just as Kūkaku finished drawing the outline on the platform. "Once we get into the Court, don't separate, no matter what. If you encounter a Captain, run away without a moment's hesitation. Our objective is Rukia's retrieval, that is all. You must, under _no_ circumstances, take unnecessary risks. It's begun!" she barked, hearing Kūkaku started her chant. "Pour in your Spirit Power." at that, everyone contributed their energy into the orb, causing a sphere shield to encase them, right before Kūkaku fired the cannon.

* * *

In the air...

"There wasn't as much impact as I thought there's be." Ichigo noted.

"Fool, just you wait." Ganju grinned, just as the orb shot off in an incredible speed towards Soul Society. Pulling out the continuation spell scroll, he started the chant.

"Guys..." Hasu turned back. "Look outside."

"It's the Court of Pure Souls." Ganju supplied as Soul Society came into view.

* * *

In Soul Society...

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru sang, jumping onto her Captain's back, Zaraki having taken off from the meeting. "Hey, hey. Are there enemies? You gonna kill them?"

"Yeah. Some Ryoka." Zaraki replied. "I don't know the details, but they fought Ichimaru and survived. _Those_ are Ryoka worth killing."

"This is unavoidable." Yamamoto remarked. "The Squad Leader meeting is temporarily dismissed. I will notify you later of Ichimaru's status. All Squads, proceed to internal defense positions immediately."

"It seems the alarm sounds quite _conveniently_ these days." Aizen remarked, walking past Ichimaru.

"I ain't sure I understand." Ichimaru feigned ignorance. "What you're trying to say."

"Do you think that excuse will work?" Aizen warned. "You had best not underestimate me." with that, he walked off, the camera revealing that Tōshirō had overheard the conversation.

"What's that?" Renji gaped as the cannonball closed in.

"I can't imagine that it will pass the anti-soul shield." Aizen assured.

"Just in case, I'll have everyone move back." Momo reasoned.

* * *

In the air...

"We're going to hit it." Uryū warned.

"No choice now." Yoruichi declared. "Everyone, pour in all your Spirit Power."

The sphere impacted on the barrier.

"Go through!" Ichigo shouted, the orb penetrating the shield, before breaking apart.

"Stay together!" Yoruichi told the group. "Right now, the cannonball has hit the shield and is dissolving, and they're momentarily intertwined. Soon, it will begin to whirl, burst and be destroyed. If we're separated at that moment, the shockwave will send us flying in all directions. It's begun!" she barked as the whirlpool set in.

"Dammit!" Ganju held onto Ichigo to anchor himself.

"Everyone, grab the person closest to you!" Yoruichi instructed. "Don't let go, no matter what. I'm borrowing your shoulder." she leapt into Ichigo's shoulder, just Sado grabbed Orihime.

"Ishida!" Sado reached out for the Quincy.

"Sado!" Orihime called as Sado shot out of the energy sphere and tossed Uryū back in.

"Chad!" Ichigo shouted, the giant having went after Hasu and Hotaru.

"Don't worry." Yoruichi assured. "They will survive. More importantly, if you want to find them down there, first think about your own safety."

"Kurosaki!" Orihime reached out to Ichigo, just as the cannonball exploded, sending everyone inside it to the ground in four different directions.

* * *

On the ground...

"Damn!" Zaraki cursed. "It split into four and blew up. Which one... is the strongest? Which is it?"

* * *

Omake

Sailor Moon Tryouts: Naruto Edition

Case # 10: Naruto and Ino

Tuxedo Kamen: Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi! (Pokes Dark General in a very vulnerable area, and sent him flying in pain)

Moon: (Yells) HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY TEST WITH THAT PERVERTED TECHNIQUE? (Chasing after Tuxedo Kamen and accidentally crushing the fallen Dark General in her pursuit)

Mars: (Yells) I give up! No more tests!

Uranus: Can I learn that technique?

* * *

Later...

Mars: (Screams at assembled shinobi) FAIL!

Naruto: (Tired-looking and raised his hand, never mind the fact that Hinata was hanging off of it) But I never got a chance to show my Senshi no Jutsu.

Sakura: (Glares) We do not want to see you in a fuku, Naruto.

Ibiki: (Smiles manically) Still worth it.

Anko: (Looks over at subdued youma) Agreed.

Rei: (Fumes) You're not supposed to take youma on as henchmen!

Anko: (Shrugs) You do things your way, I do things my way. You don't mind, do you?

Youma: (Defeated unison) No Mistress.

Mars: (Breaking down, crying) Just go home.

Kiba: Wait, aren't we missing someone?

* * *

Elsewhere...

Hanabi: (Swears mentally as she continues to try and work herself free of the ropes Hinata had tied her up with) _I will get you for this, Sister._

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's the end of the Sailor Moon Tryouts. Next stop, what happens when Anko takes Hinata under her wing and teaches the Hyuuga heiress how to hunt the slow-witted male? Read and find out. In the next chapter, Ichigo lands with Ganju, Uryū with Orihime, Chad with Hotaru and Hasu and Yoruichi is alone. Ichigo and Ganju encounter and fight two 11th division members, Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika respectively. Ikkaku gains an advantage by using the shikai of his Zanpakutō. Ganju attempts to escape from Yumichika using a series of tricks. Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Formation! The Worst Tag

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Ichigo: (In hot springs, sinks into water and pops out of water before drowning) Huh?

Chapter 5: Formation! The Worst Tag

* * *

Hasu quickly summoned her Command Staff, the crystal lotus on the top forming a protective bubble to encase her, Hotaru and Sado before they crash-landed.

"Hold on, Ishida." Orihime activated her power. "Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily! Sacred Tri-Link Shield! I reject!"

"Turn to sand!" Ganju fired his Kidō to cushion their fall. "Stone Wave!"

"Yahoo!" Ikkaku grinned appearing alongside Yumichika on the roof and cutting off Ichigo and Ganju's verbal fight. "Man, am I lucky. I was slacking in a corner cuz it's a hassle to get to my post, then right before my eyes, down plops my reward. And you got bad luck." he pointed to Ichigo after he and Yumichika jumped down.

"That's a close call." Hasu remarked, the trio having hidden in a tree to avoid the guards.

"Well then, what do we do now?" Sado looked at the two girls.

"So I ended up alone." Yoruichi noted, having dodged Kira Izuru's Squad. "But that may actually be more convenient." and she headed off.

"No, Kurosaki." Orihime sleep-talked. "That's not Pooh, it's Peter."

"Inoue?" Uryū peered down.

"Kurosaki!" Orihime woke up, bumping her head into Uryū's chin. "Ow!" she cried out at her shoulder injury. "Huh?" she looked back. "Oh, it's Ishida."

"I'm alright, Inoue." Uryū assured. "It seems we were lucky enough to fall somewhere with no one around. But let's move quickly. We made quite a sound and people should be coming soon."

"Yeah." Orihime agreed and the pair took off.

* * *

"What the hell're you doing?" Ikkaku exploded, seeing the deathpan expressions on Ichigo and Ganju's faces once his 'Tsuki-Tsuki dance' was over. "Here I am dancing the 'Luck-Luck Dance', waiting for you bastards to crawl outta there. What the hell're you standing there, _stupefied for_?"

"What's with him?" Ichigo blinked.

"Hey, we're gonna take our chance and run." Ganju whispered.

"Hey, what're you belly-aching about?" Ikkaku snapped.

"They're probably so afraid of us that they can't stand." Yumichika snorted. "But if they take too long, others will notice and steal your reward out from under you."

"Now that you mention it, that's true." Ikkaku admitted. "Alright, then I'll set a time limit. Huh?" he blinked when Ganju fled the scene. "What? You two break up?"

"Something like that." Ichigo muttered.

"Tsk." Ikkaku scoffed. "Don't make me waste my time. Yumichika."

"I know." Yumichika took off after Ganju.

"Yo, let me ask you," Ikkaku voiced after Ichigo leapt out of the pit. "Why didn't you run? That guy ran cuz saw that our Spirit Power was more than his, right? That's the right decision, if you ask me."

"If your power is more than mine, running would be meaningless." Ichigo reasoned. "Cuz you'd catch up for sure. But if your power is lower than mine, then I just have to beat you and move on. That's all I was thinking."

"I see." Ikkaku smirked. "Apparently, you're not stupid." that said, he drew his Zanpakutō, bringing it down on Ichigo with amazing speed.

Jumping up to dodge the attack, Ichigo grabbed his sword and charges at his opponent.

_He handles himself well._ Ikkaku grinned as both Shinigamis clashed, Ikkaku blocking the blade with his scabbard. Using his other hand that holds his Zanpakutō, Ikkaku tried to attack Ichigo, but Ichigo dodged. The two fight, simultaneously injuring each other's foreheads.

"Let me ask your name, just in case." Ikkaku voiced.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo answered.

"11th Squad Junior Adjutant 3rd Class." Ikkaku declared. "I'm Ikkaku Madarame."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Look ahead." Yumichika cautioned the fleeing Ganju.

"Turn to sand! Stone Wave!" Ganju broke through the wall.

"Hm, strange technique he uses." Yumichika mused. "But he should be careful." that said, he continued the chase. "Past there is..." he smirked as Ganju broke through the next wall.

"What's the hell's this?" Ganju exclaimed, barely managing to stop himself from falling into the pit before him.

"This is the remains of the old execution ground." Yumichika supplied. "Only those who fall in can never climb back out. Now then, that should be enough chasing and talking for you. It's time." he drew his Zanpakutō. "I'll let you choose, die here by my blade or die like a dog down there."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I don't get it." Ikkaku noted. "There might be a bug distance between us, but taking one hand off your sword during a face-off is amateur behavior. You're one seriously strange dude. You act almost completely like an amateur, but..." he charged at Ichigo. "Your reaction time is first-class. Who's your master, Ichigo?"

"I only learnt from him for ten days, so I don't know if he can be called my 'master'." Ichigo replied. "But he did teach me fighting. Urahara Kisuke."

"So, that's it." Ikkaku grinned. "He's your master. Then killing you without going all out would be seriously rude. Grow, Houzukimaru!" he summoned his shikai. "No time to be shocked, Ichigo. Here I come! Don't misjudge!"

"Who would?" Ichigo snapped as Ikkaku launched his attacks, and he blocking each attack. "I know a spear's range is longer." he snorted. "As if I'd misjudge that."

"That's not it." Ikkaku corrected.

Ichigo took the opening and charged.

"Split, Houzukimaru!" Ikkaku roared, the spear breaking up into three parts and the blade closed in on Ichigo.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"How foolish." Yumichika snorted, once Ganju slipped into the pit.

"Just kidding." Ganju grinned, floating out of the pit, having activated the second Spirit Orb he stashed away. "Glad I brought an extra."

"My, on my, you do underestimate me." Yumichika remarked. "I, too, am a 5th ranked member of the 11th Squad, which holds the title of stronger squad. Bloom, Fujikujaku!" he summoned his shikai. "I'll smash that spirit barrier with a single attack."

"Whoa, there." Ganju grinned when Yumichika's weapon got stuck in the orb. "I forgot to tell you, but about this cannonball, as soon as you disturb the concentration of Spirit Power..." the explosion shot Ganju across the pit. "Damn, that was a good plan. But still..." he got back up. "You're damn persistent!"

"There's no way I could be defeated by that." Yumichika dusted himself off.

"I can't hear you." Ganju joked. "Stone Wave!" he broke through the next wall. "Kiss my ass!" the taunted and jumped through the hole.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"This is what I meant by 'don't misjudge'." Ikkaku remarked, withdrawing his Zanpakutō, the blade having injured Ichigo's arm. "My Houzukimaru ain't a spear. It's a tri-section staff. Does it hurt? You probably can't hold your sword right with that hand anymore. I'm a kind-hearted man. Usually, I'd capture you alive at this point. Sorry, but they say I won't get a reward if I don't kill you. Alright. The hell're you doing?" he blinked as Ichigo bandaged his arm.

"Let's go." Ichigo readied to battle. "Don't talk like this is over." he remarked, having destroyed the wall after Ikkaku dodged the attack. "I still haven't shown you my real skills. This is just the beginning, Ikkaku."

"Well, ain't you talking big." Ikkaku grinned. "You little brat."

* * *

Omake

Sensei from Hell: Part One

Hinatia: (Sighs, once again staring at the apartment her eternal love interest had once lived in) Naruto-kun.

She still remembered the day he had left the village, going on a three year training journey with the Legendary Gama Sannin, Jiraiya. And in the end, before he left, when she had the perfect opportunity to wish him well ... she had chickened out, wishing him well from the shadows of an alley, much like she was doing now. Currently on a rooftop across the street, she peered into the empty apartment, as she had done since he had left, and whenever a mission hadn't taken her away. _I have to be stronger, I have to get stronger, just like ... Naruto-kun..._ she swore and fell into the same blush she always fell into when thoughts of said blond-haired ninja reared their heads in her mind.

Anko: You know, this was kind of fun to watch at first, but now it is beyond sad, we're into Pathetic Country here.

Hinata squealed in surprise, shocked that someone had snuck up on her, before turning around quickly, spotting the speaker sitting on the roof next to her, eating some dango.

Anko: (Finishing last dango) So, are you always going to pine for the brat like this? If so, then you better go find yourself someone else. He's too dense to see such a sad display.

Hinata: (Stutters) N-N-Naruto-kun isn't dense.

Anko: (Smirks) But you aren't brave. Tell you what, kid. I'm feeling generous today.

She wasn't feeling generous, more like bored out of her skull. There hadn't been any exciting missions for her in months, and Tsunade was very close to putting her as a ... _gulp, swallows_ ... **teacher** at the Academy. This was very bad, because teachers never went on missions. At this point, she'd settle for three of the little runts to train. This meant that if she didn't start making herself some fun soon, she'd better be prepared to start being ... normal and average. And if she was going for fun, Anko preferred a 'long term' investment, something that kept giving ... and giving ... and giving.

Anko: So from today onward, I'll help you get stronger in the ways of a woman, so you can get your interest into that ramen-head's thick skull.

Hinata: (About to get upset that the Special Jounin had once again insulted her forever-love, but the promise... was tempting) R-R-Really?

Anko: (Nods) Come with me, and let Mistress Anko teach you how to hunt the slow-witted male.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ichigo eventually overpowers Ikkaku, although he is injured in the process. Ganju and Yumichika continue their fight, with Yumichika pursuing Ganju throughout Soul Society. The 11th division captain, Zaraki Kenpachi continues to search for Ichigo, but is lost, thanks to the poor directions of his lieutenant, Kusajishi Yachiru. Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Release the Death Blow!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Uryū: (Looking at paper) Hey, Kurosaki. (Shows Ichigo a Hollow picture) What's his name?

Ichigo: Dunno. Seems he doesn't have one.

Uryū: That so?

Unnamed Hollow: (Pops up onscreen) Is that true? (Tears)

Chapter 6: Release the Death Blow!

* * *

"This time, you're gonna be the one unable to hold your weapon." Ichigo swore.

"Well, ain't you talking big." Ikkaku chuckled. _Where the hell does that confidence come from?_

Ichigo blocked off Houzukimaru with Zangetsu when Ikkaku vanished.

"Too slow!" Ikkaku ran at him again, from a different direction this time.

Ichigo just barely blocks the end of Houzukimaru with Zangetsu, but the impact caused him to lose his balance and almost fall. He attacked Ikkaku this time, catching Houzukimaru at the chain, but Ikkaku re-joined those two sections of Houzukimaru, and used the remaining section to swing at Ichigo, who evaded by leaning back.

"I won't be able to hold my weapon?" Ikkaku scoffed, now that Houzukimaru is a full spear, as continued to come at Ichigo at different angles. "Don't make me laugh. You're the one who won't be able to hold yours again." Houzukimaru's chain coiled itself around Zangetsu twice, allowing Ikkaku the opportunity to pull Zangetsu down and kick Ichigo in the face. As Houzukimaru came smashing down on Ichigo once more, Zangetsu knocked it back, stunning Ikkaku.

"Wasn't I 'too slow'?" Ichigo joked.

"You are slow." Ikkaku chuckled. "That was luck."

"Then, I'll show y6u something that ain't luck." Ichigo remarked.

"I told you, you're too slow!" Ikkaku dodged the strike by jumping onto the roof.

Ichigo struck his sword into the wall on whose roof Ikkaku stood, drawing a line across it to make the ground under Ikkaku's feet fall away. Ichigo continued his attack on Ikkaku but the latter jumped away and Ichigo was greeted with an unavoidable Houzukimaru in his face, which he blocked with his bare hand.

"What's wrong?" Ikkaku snorted at the sprawled Ichigo on the floor. "Is your mouth the only part of you that can run? Attacks by Houzukimaru can change in an instant. An amateur like you can't keep up."

"Not exactly true." Ichigo corrected. "My eyes are finally used to your attacks." opening his fist, scraps of red cloth fell before him – the end of Houzukimaru had been cracked by Ichigo's block as Ikkaku stared at his adversary in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Ken, that way." Yachiru directed her Captain on his back. "That way! "It's that way."

"I've been running for awhile." Zaraki remarked. "But we haven't seen anyone."

"Don't worry." Yachiru assured. "My instincts are really sharp."

"Can I really trust those instincts of yours?" Zaraki deathpanned, Yachiru having led them to a dead end.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Inoue, hide." Uryū pulled Orihime back, just as a group of Shinigami converged nearby. "It looks like this has gotten serious after all. At this rate, even before we start looking for Kuchiki, it'll be hard enough just to meet up with Kurosaki and the others. If a fight would just break out somewhere, we'd know one of us is there. Maybe we should go ahead and make one. Or maybe... what do you think, Inoue?" he looked at his companion. "What?" he blinked, finding Orihime had vanished. "Where did she go?"

"Ishida!" Orihime called, running back.

"What?" Uryū exclaimed, fleeing from the two groups of Shinigami.

"I'm sorry!" Orihime cried. "I went to scout around and they found me."

"Now that we've been found, there's no choice." Uryū decided.

"I'll fight too." Orihime declared.

"No, leave this to me." Uryū objected. "I'll be okay. You stay back, Inoue."

"There're so many." Orihime gaped, the pair finding themselves surrounded.

"Let's run!" Uryū suggested and the two fled.

* * *

On a tree...

"That's..." Sado blinked, seeing the churning smoke in the distance.

"Kurosaki?" Hotaru wondered, as the trio jumped down and headed towards the smoke. "Or..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"What's wrong, Ikkaku?" Ichigo taunted. "Ain't you a bit too surprised? Don't tell me you lost the will to fight? If you're not coming, then, I'll go. I'll say it one more time, Ikkaku! The next one who won't be able to hold a weapon is you!" he jumped to attack. He swung Zangetsu down, destroying the chain between two of the sections of Houzukimaru and spilling Ikkaku's blood.

"What's wrong?" Ikkaku breathed, tossing away the useless section of Houzukimaru. "Is that all you got? Too bad, I can still hold a weapon. If you don't want me to hold my weapon, there ain't no way but to drop this arm."

"Lower your weapon." Ichigo advised.

"Kiss my ass." Ikkaku retorted.

"I said lower it." Ichigo barked. "The match is over. Don't you get it? You lost."

"What're you sleep-babbling about?" Ikkaku remarked. "This is a battle. The only thing that decides victory is life or death." with that, he charged at Ichigo, seeming to change his angle every few seconds. However, it was not the first time Ichigo had seen this technique – what he saw before him now was Urahara and Benihime, not Ikkaku and Houzukimaru.

"Too slow!" Ichigo spat, giving one powerful swing of Zangetsu. A line of blood was drawn all the way up Ikkaku's arm.

"Damn..." Ikkaku muttered. "You're strong. I've got bad luck." and crumpled to the ground.

"We both got bad luck, dammit." Ichigo corrected.

After a while, Ikkaku peered open his eyes. "Ichigo..." his eyes widened. "Why're you still here?"

"Man, I never knew that." Ichigo picked up Houzukimaru. "So, a liberated Zanpakutō returns to normal when it's owner loses consciousness."

"Damn you..." Ikkaku cursed. "Give it back!"

"I ain't gonna take it." Ichigo assured. "I just borrowed some of the styptic in it. Well, after I used it on me and you, there was none left though. But man, this medicine works hella good."

"You bastard, what the hell've you done?" Ikkaku muttered.

"What?" Ichigo chided. "Don't get all pissed just 'cause I used it without permission."

"That's not it!" Ikkaku snapped. "Damn, I thought it was weird that I didn't die from bleeding. Surviving by being saved by you, what a freaking disgrace."

"What's up with that?" Ichigo sighed. "If I knew you were gonna say that, I wouldn't have helped you. Well, I don't care if you're thankful or not," he got up. "I just want to ask you some questions."

"I figured it'd be something like that." Ikkaku snorted. "I got no luck. What do you wanna know?"

"Kuchiki Rukia's location." Ichigo replied.

* * *

Elsewhere...

After exploding his 'Chili Pepper Smoke Bomb' on Yumichika, both Ganju and Yumichika accidentally stepped off the ledge, falling into the pit. Ganju caught the ledge and Yumichika grabbed on to Ganju's bomb barrel.

Finally losing his grip, Ganju fell into the pit, bringing Yumichika with him.

Both emerged from the pile of trash bags, with Yumichika threatening that he would never forgive Ganju and punctuating said threat with a swing of Fujikujaku, which Ganju dodged.

Ganju climbed up the ladder and took off, with Yumichika, as usual, close behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Kuchiki?" Ikkaku echoed. "Oh, that death row inmate. Whadda you people have to do with that trash?"

"We came to save her." Ichigo replied.

"WHAT?" Ikkaku exclaimed. "To save her... how many of you came? Seven or eight at most, I'd bet."

"Nope." Ichigo replied. "Seven and a half."

"What's that mean, 'and a half'?" Ikkaku gaped. "Anyways, you really think you'll save her with just that many?"

"That's right." Ichigo smirked.

"There's no way!" Ikkaku burst out laughing. "You must be retarded!"

"It's not impossible." Ichigo corrected. "Because we have Tula with us."

Ikkaku's eyes widened at the sight of Tula's image, complete with the Balmug Sword in her right hand and the Svalinn Shield in her left hand, behind Ichigo. _Could it be...?_ "Well, whatever. If you go straight south from here, you'll find the offices of each of the 13 Gotei. At the west end of the offices, there stands a pure white tower. She should be in there. If you wanna save her, go ahead."

"Alright, I own you one, Ikkaku." Ichigo stood up.

"Wait a second." Ikkaku voiced before Ichigo went his way. "Can I ask you one thing? Who's the strongest in your group?"

"Probably me." Ichigo replied.

"That so," Ikkaku remarked. "In that case, be careful of my Squad Captain. "The Captain ain't interested in weaklings. If what you said is true, make no mistake, the one he'll be after is you."

"Is he strong?" Ichigo frowned.

"When you meet him, you'll see." Ikkaku replied. "That's if you can live long enough for your brain to comprehend his strength."

"What's his name?" Ichigo was intrigued.

"11th Squad Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi." Ikkaku answered.

* * *

Omake

Sensei from Hell: Part Two

Anko: (Smirks when she returned to the practice field where she had left Hinata passed out) She's still out? Really, all I did was Henge into the brat and flirt with her. I've seen five year olds with more endurance. (Sighs) Well, I got some time before the brat gets back. Looks like I'll need it. This is one seriously repressed woman. You'd think the kunoichi teachers would have done a better job than this. (Begins to shift her plans) Maybe I need to start with smaller steps … and maybe some medication for anxiety as well.

* * *

SailorStar9: What! This is Anko! What do you expect? In the next chapter, Ganju manages to defeat Yumichika by exploding fireworks on his face. Uryū and Orihime are confronted by Ikkanzaka Jirōbō, the fourth seat of the seventh division. Uryū is easily able to destroy the projectiles he sends at them, and destroys his ability to be a Shinigami when he threatens Orihime. Meanwhile, the 12th division captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, dispatches squads to locate the intruders. Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Orihime Targeted

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Hotaru: Baka Tōshirō.

Tōshirō: What is it, Hotaru?

Hotaru: Nothing.

Tōshirō: That so?

Hotaru: Hey. Stupid Tōshirō.

Tōshirō: What?

Hotaru: Still nothing.

Tōshirō: Really?

Hotaru: (Suddenly summons Glaive and knocks Tōshirō on the head with the pole arm) Stupid Tōshirō!

Tōshirō: (Twitching) What is is, already? Why are you tormenting me?

Hotaru: (Unbashfully) Because I like you! Just kidding! Stupid Tōshirō!

Tōshirō: (Twitch increases)

Chapter 7: Orihime Targeted

* * *

Meanwhile, Ganju was doing his best to survive Yumichika's furious attacks, using his tricks and bombs to try and distract Yumichika, only to have it backfire. Having been scratched, the enraged Yumichika inflicted a bad wound on Ganju.

"Is that voice screaming over there your friend?" Yumichika inquired, about to finish Ganju off. "He keeps calling your name. Your friend behaves in just as ugly as manner as you. If he keeps that up, he'll just call more and more Shinigamis to himself. My goodness, what an incomprehensible lack of common sense."

"I think you're the one lacking common sense." Ganju corrected. "The fact that Ichigo's there means your chrome-dome buddy got his ass whipped."

"That's impossible!" Yumichika exclaimed. "Our 11th Squad is the strongest battle squad of the 13 Gotei. Ikkaku is No. 3 in our squad. One such as your friend couldn't..." only to be met by Ganju's combination of his most potent version of his Seppa, and a special firework he had, defeating Yumichika.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"He's gone." Orihime peered out from the roof, Zaraki having went into the direction of the explosion. "He seemed incredibly strong, but at least he didn't notice us."

"Yeah, I bet he's the same type as Kurosaki." Uryū agreed. "Ridiculously strong, but no detection skills. Well, we've started moving, but which way should we go now"

"How about that way?" Orihime suggested. "I can see a tower-like thing in the distance."

"A tower?" Uryū echoed. "Where?"

"Over there, see?" Orihime pointed.

Just then, Ikkanzaka Jirōbō the 4th Seat of 7th Division loomed over her, slamming a fist at her direction.

"You have quite some skill to escape from that range." Ikkanzaka remarked, Uryū having pulled Orihime to safety. "Well done. If the opponent you encountered had not been me, you might survive a little longer. Regret your situation. I will grant the two of you time to regret until the count of ten. One." he started. "Two. Three."

"Thank you, Ishida." Orihime blinked. "I'm fine."

"Now then, the time for regret is over." Ikkanzaka declared, having finished the countdown. "Did you regret to your heart's content?"

"He's coming." Uryū warned.

"Now, begins a further time of regret." Ikkanzaka added and slammed his Zanpakutō at the pair, forcing them to split.

"Come, Shinigami!" Uryū called. "I will fight you."

Blinding the Quincy with the scattered dust, Ikkanzaka focused on Orihime.

"Now, I will end your regret." Ikkanzaka declared. "With death, that is."

"Inoue, run away!" Uryū cautioned, seeing the fight had begun as Orihime jumped to dodge Ikkanzaka's attacks.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime summoned her assault fairy.

"My turn at last." Tsubaki manifested. "Aim good."

"Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield!" Orihime called. "I reject! Tsubaki!" she gasped, Ikkanzaka having slicing the fairy with his Zanpakutō.

"Stupid girl!" Tsubaki scolded. "You fired me half-assedly."

"That was the first time I've seen that technique." Ikkanzaka remarked, Tsubaki having returned to hair-clip form. "But there wasn't a shred of intent to kill in your attack. With that attack, you may be able to kill a Hollow, but it couldn't possibly work against a Shinigami. This is a battlefield. There is no one thing here that can be stopped by an attack devoid of intent to kill."

Uryū's arrow intervened just before Ikkanzaka could finish Orihime off.

"You want an attack with intent to kill?" Uryū echoed. "In that case, you should fight me. There's plenty in my bow of that intent to kill you like so much."

"Oh, this is unusual." Ikkanzaka was intrigued. "Might you be a Quincy?"

"That's right." Uryū confirmed.

"This is intriguing." Ikkanzaka chuckled. "One uses an unknown technique, and the other is a Quincy. Both use projectiles. And both appear as my enemies. What coincidence. What a trick of fate. Then allow me to show you the true form of my Zanpakutō. Flap away, Tsunzakigarasu! What do you think? Now, regret. I am the 4th ranked of 7th Squad, Ikkanzaka Jirōbō. Also known as Kamitachi Jirōbō. The title of Kamitachi is the mark of t he ultimate projectile master. Not a single person has ever seen Tsunzakigarasu, these countless blades dancing in the air, and survive. How about it? You can't follow them with your eyes, can you? It is a splendiferous prelude to death. Such bows and arrows are as powerless as a baby before the Tsunzakigarasu. As another projectile user, regret to the fullest having encountered me and..."

"That's pretty interesting." Uryū remarked, cutting the taunting Shinigami off with a flurry of his arrows. "Not like the Living World. Apparently, on this side, 'ultimate master' means a windbag with diarrhea of the mouth."

"Impossible." Ikkanzaka was stunned. "That was just luck. If you get too arrogant..."

"You still don't understand?" Uryū asked, firing another arrow and shattering Ikkanzaka's Zanpakutō and injuring the Shinigami. "Sorry, but if you're the ultimate, you'll have to return that title as of today. As far as projectiles, it looks like I'm better. Although, I don't like the name Kamitachi Uryū."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"You men look over there." Mayuri ordered. "If you find them, don't kill them. Take them alive. They could become interesting research material. A Hell Butterfly, eh?" he noticed the insect on Nemu's hand. "What did it report?"

"Ikkaku Madarame of 11th Squad encountered a ryoka and engaged it in battle." Nemu reported. "It is said that Ikkaku was defeated by the ryoka and transported to the 4th Squad General Relief Station. The ryoka seems to have escaped and it's whereabouts are currently unknown."

"Defeated by the ryoka?" Mayuri echoed. "It looks like there is some interesting material among the ryoka. Where is Zaraki?"

"Currently searching for the ryoka." Nemu replied. "Mayuri-sama, where are you going?"

"To see Ikkaku." Mayuri replied.

* * *

Omake

Sensei from Hell: Part Three

Anko looked one with a bit of worry as Hinata fretted over the training dummy. It wasn't that expensive of a training dummy, just a patchwork pillow filled with straw and shaped as male. It was dressed in a familiar bright orange jumpsuit, a blond wig, and drawn-on blue eyes. She had even added a small piece of a branch to simulate the male equipment. She had decided to go a bit slower after the failed first attempt to desensitize the girl first, working on other issues and hoping the working with things similar to the boy. That had worked for a bit, so Anko decided to push it a bit.

Hinata: Don't worry Naruto-kun, we'll get it fixed!

Anko sighed. It had been a simple technique of how to strip a target quickly. Afterwards, they would move up to more realistic fakes of the blond brat and hope that by making it more about ninjutsu rather than romance, the Hyuuga girl might even be able to stand being around the kid without fainting.

Hinata: (Shouts) MEDIC! (Cuddles the chopped piece of branch to her side, looking sadly at the nude training dummy, complete with freshly cut 'male equipment')

Anko: Maybe getting those mood medications to help wasn't a good idea.

Hinata: Don't worry, Naruto-kun! You're still a man to me!

Sighing, Anko began to wonder if the girl was out of it enough for the Special Jounin to simply knock her out until the meds left her system.

* * *

SailorStar9: What! This is Anko! What do you expect? In the next chapter, Ichigo and Ganju attempt to escape the Shinigamis following them by using Yamada Hanatarō, a 4th division officer, as a distraction. They fail, but the Shinigamis are distracted by Sado's energy blasts elsewhere, enabling them to escape. Hanatarō promises to take Ichigo and Ganju to Rukia. Kenpachi is still attempting to find Ichigo, but Yachiru's directions are leading him in the opposite direction. He then heads to Ikkaku, and stops Mayuri from attacking Ikkaku when the latter refuses to answer any questions. Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Breakthrough!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Uryū: (Sips tea when three of the Visoreds appear) Who are you?

Hirako: I'm Hirako Shinji.

Aikawa Love: I'm Aikawa Love.

Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō: I'm Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō.

Uryū: (Twitches and points) Hirako Shinji, Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō, Aikawa Love.

Aikawa: (Points to self) I'm Aikawa Love.

Ōtoribashi: (Points to self) I'm Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō.

Uryū: (Turns away) Either way works for me.

Ichigo: (Pops up onscreen) Ishida, you can't remember, can you?

Uryū: (Fumes) What?

Yoruichi: (Sheds off Ichigo guise) Got ya!

Ichigo: (After curtain closes) Yoruichi, you're terrible!

Chapter 8: Breakthrough! The Shinigami's Encompassing Net

* * *

"Are you able to feel a little regret?" Uryū inquired. "Over the misfortune of having met me, as another projectile user?"

"Me?" Ikkanzaka echoed. "Regret? Insolent boy!"

"You realize, don't you?" Uryū fired another two more arrows are Ikkanzaka's foot. "I missed just now on purpose. And the next won't miss."

"Incredible." Ikkanzaka voiced. "You are incredible. The speed, power, and accuracy of your techniques. It seems you exceed me in all categories. I never thought I would be confronted with such a caliber of opponent. I am utterly defeated."

"I'm a Quincy." Uryū lowered his bow. "I have no sympathy to spare for Shinigamis. It's just I do not really like tormenting the weak. Disappear quickly." he ordered, recalling his weapon. "Before I change my mind."

"I see you are a kind man." Ikkanzaka remarked. "However, that will be your death!" he turned his attention to Orihime.

"If you can't beat me, you'll at least kill Inoue." Uryū was before Ikkanzaka in an instant. "Is that what you thought? Or was she to be your hostage? I don't like tormenting the weak, but I don't mind unmasking cowards. From the moment you appeared, you were after Inoue, not me, weren't you?" he drew an arrow. "A heinous act like attacking a woman by surprise isn't something just anyone can do. If a man had any real pride, he could never do it. It is a coward's way of fighting. Incredible and goodbye. Time for regret would be wasted on you." with that, he dispatched Ikkanzaka with two shots to the chest.

"Is he dead?" Orihime blinked.

"No," Uryū replied. "I just shot two crucial points called the 'Spirit Link' and 'Soul Sleep', which controls the generation of spirit power. He won't die. But he'll lose his Spirit Power. And when he wakes up, he'll be unable to return to being a Shinigami; Tula doesn't need such a person within her ranks. That's a good enough way to end a fight."

* * *

Elsewhere...

Ganju was still running from his chasers, asking himself why he was the only one having to endure this. His pursuers started calling him ugly, and Ganju retorted that Yumichika had been a pretty-boy type, but the ones chasing him now and calling him ugly were just as ugly, if not uglier, and had no right to call others ugly. But they continued to call him ugly, and Ganju started crying, saying that he could not possibly win an argument against that many. Suddenly, he spotted Ichigo appear from around the corner and thinking he was here to help him, declared that he came just at the right moment. That was before he saw the equally large number of Shinigamis chasing Ichigo as well. Ganju exclaimed that there was now no point in them joining up since he also had a lot of pursuers. Ichigo was waving his hand at Ganju and Ganju begged him to stop doing that, because he was getting the people behind him all worked up, before yelling at him not to come this way, then suddenly Ichigo and Ganju hit people on both sides and Ichigo screamed for Ganju to get down.

Members of the 4th Division, were about to arrive at the scene and their leader, Iemura Yasochika were ordering them to hurry up.

Ganju screamed at Ichigo that swinging his Zanpakutō around all of a sudden was dangerous and yelled if Ichigo was stupid. Ichigo reminded Ganju that he had told him to get down, but Ganju argued that Ichigo had swung too soon after he said it. The Shinigamis looked at them arguing and Ganju asked what they should do now, since the previous attack had worked because Ichigo had caught them by surprise. However, they did not look like they were going to retreat just because Ichigo had shown some power.

Yamada Hanatarō looked around, wondering what he should do now that he was totally late and wondered where everyone could be and he suddenly spotted the mob of people surrounding Ichigo and Ganju, deciding that he would ask them. He started off by introducing himself, but tripped over a tile that was jutting out and was accidentally pushed all the way through the throng and right in front of Ichigo and Ganju.

Ganju smirked deviously and informed Ichigo that he had an excellent plan to help them get out of here easily. Ichigo snickered, saying that they must think alike, while Hanatarō stared at them, asking them if they might be two of the Ryoka. They ignored his question and grabbed him by his shihakusho, Ichigo putting Zangetsu to his throat and demanding that they clear a path for them if they valued Hanatarō's life.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Elsewhere, Zaraki was somewhat getting angry at Yachiru, asking if she was absolutely sure that this was the way to go, which she replied, 'probably the way'. He flared up at the word 'probably' and she remarked that he was annoying and 'okay then, that way', to which Zaraki also exploded because she used the words 'okay then'. Yachiru whined that all he did was complain, saying that in that case, he could decide for himself. He decided to listen to her advice anyway and ran in the direction she told him. A topographic map of Soul Society showed them running in a totally opposite direction from where Ganju and Ichigo were.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Hanatarō tried to wriggle and shout at them to let him go, as the rest of the Shinigamis just watched.

Ichigo thought that they might not have heard them and they repeated themselves in very clear voices. Ichigo even got Hanatarō to help, but to no avail, as one of the Shinigamis asked if they and Hanatarō even looked like buddies. Ichigo asked Hanatarō if they were and Hanatarō replied that he was from the 4th Division and they from the 11th. The Shinigamis remarked that Ichigo must be the Ryoka, since he did not know anything. One of them told Ichigo: that although there are 13 Divisions protecting Soul Society, the 11th holds the strongest warriors among them all.

Ganju commented that it was true that all the 11th Division members had weird hairdos, Hanatarō was definitely normal, which Hanatarō thanked Ganju for saying. The earlier Shinigamis added that the 4th Division is a rear Division, specializing in relief and supplies, calling them the gathering of 'pansies too weak to hold a sword to save their lives', the weakest, dead-weight Division of the 13 that angered him off the whole 11th Division. They all barked that they hated their guts, welcoming Ichigo to kill Hanatarō, as that would be equivalent to two birds with one stone for them.

Ganju retorted that they were going overboard by not caring what happened to him just because they hated his guts. The 11th Division members charged at them and Ichigo held out his sword, saying that they would have to use force after all. There was suddenly a bright light and an explosion at the wall. Ichigo and Ganju, Hanatarō slung over his shoulder, taking their chance whilst there were only half the Shinigami, broke through the wall of Shinigamis and ran off.

* * *

_That Spirit Force just now..._ Sado stepped out of the broken wall. _I thought it was Ichigo's, but... I guess we just missed him._

"Hey, you there." one of the reminding Shinigamis barked. "Was that you just now? You've done it now, bastard! You're friends with those other two?"

"Those other two..." Sado echoed. "Probably, yeah."

"Perfect!" the 11th Division Shinigamis snapped. "Damn you people taking 11th Squad too lightly. Don't think you'll leave here a..." the group was cut off by Tula's immense Spirit Pressure.

* * *

In the 4th Squad, General Relief Station...

"You sure you don't feel like spitting it out?" Mayuri interrogated. "Eh, Madarame Ikkaku? Why don't you say something?"

"Nothing to spit out." Ikkaku replied on the sick bay. "I don't know anything. Not the Ryoka's goal, not their destination. Nothing."

"Then what?" Mayuri pressed. "Even though you crossed swords with the Ryoka firsthand, you just got beat down and came back without a single piece of information, is that it?"

"That's exactly right." Ikkaku replied. "What's more, I didn't see the face, nor hear the voice, of the enemy. So there isn't anything, at all, I can tell you."

"Very well." Mayuri growled. "Then you're receive an appropriate punishment for your failure."

"This is a surprise." Zaraki stopped Mayuri from finishing Ikkaku off. "Since when do you have the authority to pass judgment on men from other squads, Kurotsuchi?"

"Zaraki..." Mayuri hissed. "Since the Captain's here, there's no choice." he shook himself free. "No reason for me to go out of my way to interrogate him. We'll part ways for now."

"Captain." Ikkaku looked at his squad leader.

"Hey, you sure get knocked around." Zaraki remarked. "I heard, they said you lost."

"I am very sorry." Ikkaku apologized. "I returned even though I know it is a shame to survive a defeat. But, Captain, those Ryoka... they're protecting Tula-sama."

"She's returned, has she?" Zaraki raised a knowing brow. "So that Spirit Pressure from before _was_ hers."

"Yes." Ikkaku confirmed.

"Is he strong?" Zaraki questioned.

"He is strong." Ikkaku replied. "Outwardly, he looks like a Shinigami. Shinigami robes, short orange hair, a hilt-less, guard-less sword as tall as he is. His destination is the Shrine of Penitence, cell four-deep."

"The death-row prisoner?" Zaraki echoed.

"I told him of your appearance and to be careful." Ikkaku added. "If he remembers my words, wherever you meet him, you should be able to enjoy an excellent fight. He is strong and his strength is probably still developing. When he meets you, he may have become much stronger."

"That so?" Zaraki grinned. "What's his name?"

* * *

On the roofs...

"Ken, you seem happy." Yachiru remarked.

"Huh?" Zaraki echoed, dashing across the rooftop. "Me?"

"Yeah." Yachiru beamed. "It's been a long time since I've seen you this happy."

"That so?" Zaraki chuckled. "You could be right. He's part of the group guarding the Goddess. He fought Ichimaru and survived. He fought Ikkaku and won. Ikkaku said he's strong. Ikkaku said he'll become stronger. Where? Where are you? I, Zaraki Kenpachi, am waiting for you. Come on out, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

* * *

Omake

Sensei from Hell: Part Four

Anko hopped back, dropping the henge and wiping her mouth, glaring at the girl across from her.

Hinata just smirked at her, before she blinked her eyes. Slowly, the girl's face turned red from embarrassment, before she promptly passed out on the ground.

Standing up a bit straighter, Anko let out of breath of repressed tension. The girl was good, very good. But the results were not looking good at the moment for a long-term solution. Sure, the Hyuuga girl could now actively pursue Naruto—or anyone henged into Naruto—but it wasn't her. It was like a side-personality, a mentality some ninja acquired, allowing them to slip into a battle-mode of sorts. In other words, Hinata would switch into a Naruto-mode and actively seek out and seduce the Naruto before her. That mode would only end once she was either satiated or Naruto was removed from her presence.

Anko: (Wiping mouth again) Apparently she also remembers what she did. And that girl uses way too much tongue. I'll have to get her some notes on that as well.

Not that Anko minded the yuri-kiss, but she preferred her partners to be of legal age, for either gender.

Anko: (Picks up unconscious Hinata) Now I just got to merge her two mindsets.

The girl was scheduled for a mission today, and the last thing Anko needed was Kurenai upset with her… well, more so than usual.

* * *

SailorStar9: What! This is Anko! What do you expect? In the next chapter, with Hanatarō's help, Ichigo and Ganju begin to move towards Rukia's location. However, Renji Abarai, the lieutenant of the sixth division, confronts them. Ichigo begins to fight him, and Renji reveals that he is five times more powerful than when they fought previously. Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Renji's Confrontation

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Uryū: (In 'Standing on rooftop, looking over city' pose) Looks like I've found a tough one.

Ichigo: (Pops in and sighs, completely ruining Uryū's sexy atmosphere) So, it's finally time for you to show up?

Uryū: (Twitches) What was that?

Ichigo: (Blinks) Ah, nothing! (Sighs)

Uryū: (Twitches increase) Hey!

Chapter 9: Renji's Confrontation

* * *

Hanatarō's way to get to the Shrine of Penitence w as by way of the underground water tunnels that ran throughout the whole of Soul Society and would allow them to go anywhere unobstructed. Ganju asked if the other Shinigami would know of this place, since all they did was to lift an ordinary floor tile.

Hanatarō replied that only the 4th Squad, specialized in relief and supplies, knew their way around the maze of tunnels, though not because they use it as supply routes, as Ganju had imagined, but because, being the weakest Division that gets all the chores pushed on them, cleaning the tunnels was also their job.

Ganju commented that the 4th Squad must be incredibly pathetic, but Hanatarō giggled and replied that it was not too bad.

Ichigo asked him why he was so willing to help them, despite their being his enemies. Hanatarō quietly answered that he had heard all about Ichigo from Rukia and turned his head to face Ichigo, begging him to save Rukia.

* * *

In the 1st Squad's barracks...

Iemura Yasochika from the Fourth Squad was giving his scheduled report to the gathered Lieutenants, saying that almost all of the 11th Squad had been hospitalized, and two high-ranking officers Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika both had left the front lines due to serious injury, and the 4th Squad was currently investigating injury status of the other divisions.

All of the Lieutenants were shocked by this, as Iemura continued, saying that they had so far confirmed three Ryoka, two of which have taken a 4th Squad member as hostage and were heading their way, though due to the inability to sense their Spirit Pressure, they were unsure of their location.

Renji recalled the time when he was beaten up by Ichigo, as Rangiku remarked that they had to collect more intelligence.

Iba Tetsuzaemon added that they had not heard from Jirōbō either and since they thought he got beat, would begin searching for him.

Rangiku asked if it was not Jirōbō, the Wind-Scythe and when Iba confirmed it, Hisagi Shūhei commented that even Jirōbō, Jidanbō's little brother, had gotten beat.

Kira Izuru wondered what was going on and as the rest of the Lieutenants conversed, Hinamori Momo turned to say something to Renji, but he had disappeared and the door was left ajar.

* * *

Underground...

Hanatarō told them that before being transferred to the Shrine of Penitence, Rukia had been kept in the Squad Six holding cell, to which he had been assigned to clean. Rather quickly, he had grown to look forward to his daily cleaning visits to her cell. A little at a time, Rukia would also talk to him about all kinds of things, like what they eat and drink in the Living World. She had also told him about how a modified soul could be put into a stuffed animal. Hanatarō had remarked that the first person who thought to try that must have been crazy. Hanatarō added that the majority of the things she had shared were about Ichigo and how she had discovered Tula, too, lived in the Living World, and that soon after, the formal order for her execution had come. Hanatarō asked her if the one she gave her Shinigami powers to was the one she often spoke of and she had replied that it was: Kurosaki Ichigo; whom she, although having spent only two months with, trusted entirely. Yet, because of her, his fate was twisted and he had been hurt terribly.

Ganju remarked that Rukia must be another unusual Shinigami and Ichigo, a look of seriousness on his face, agreed with him. Ichigo, jumping to his feet, declared that was the reason why they came to save her. He walked off, keeping up a fast pace as her words to Hanatarō and the memories of her ram through his mind. Ganju and Hanatarō took off after him, asking him to wait and slow down. He told to himself that everything that was happening was his own fault and not Rukia's and promised that he would not let her die.

* * *

Up top...

A floor tile was suddenly lifted in a foggy place and Hanatarō popped out. He then indicated to the others that the coast was clear and to come up. He climbed out, informing the other two that this was the exit nearest to the tower.

"I feel like it's been forever since I breathed fresh air." Ganju climbed out.

"Look, that's the Shrine of Penitence." Hanatarō pointed.

"We really have come pretty close, but," Ganju noted. "Man, that's amazing. It looks like from here on is gonna be the hard part."

"The fog is clearing." Ichigo remarked as the mist lifted. "Let's hurry."

"What's wro..." Ganju blinked when Ichigo stopped.

"There's someone on the stairs." Ichigo stated.

"Long time no see." Renji greeted as the mist shifted. "You remember my face?"

"I'd forget if I could, but," Ichigo replied. "There's a mountain of stuff I gotta return to you, Abarai Renji, even if Byakuya has pledged the 6th Division's fealty to Tula."

"Didn't expect that." Renji walked down the stairs. "You even remembered my name. Pretty damn good."

"Thanks so much." Ichigo retorted.

"I'm honestly surprised." Renji approached. "I thought you died from Captain Kuchiki's attack. I don't know how you survived,but I'm impressed. You've got my compliments. But this is the end." he drew his Zanpakutō. "I told you, I'm gonna kill the bastard who took Rukia's powers. As long as you're alive, Rukia's powers won't return."

"The hell're you talking about?" Ichigo snapped, both Shinigamis meeting face-to-face in the middle of the grounds. "You brought her back to kill her, and that's even _after_ Tula pleaded for a time extension!" drawing out Zangetsu. "You're gonna let me pass!"

"Just try it!" Renji stood his ground. "If you can beat me first!"

The fight soon heated up, with Ichigo completely overwhelming Renji, to the point where Ichigo had pinned Renji to a wall.

"Hey, Kurosaki, Ichigo," Renji voiced. "How do you think you're gonna save Rukia? Even if you beat me now, there are still eleven more Lieutenants. On top of that, there's thirteen Captains above them. Other than beating all of them, there's no way to save Rukia. You saying you can do that?"

"Yeah, I can." Ichigo assured. "How many Captains? How many Lieutenants? It don't matter. I'll beat them! If they get in my way, I'll beat every last one!"

"What the hell?" Renji snorted. "Where's the basis for that confidence? How the hell can you be so full of yourself? Your Zanpakutō's changed, are you frigging telling me you're overconfident cuz you think crap like that made you stronger?" with that, his sword started to glow and Renji was able to push Ichigo away. "Howl, Zabimaru!" he released Zabimaru, sending it extending in Ichigo's direction and, although Ichigo used Zangetsu to block it, knocked him all the way back into a wall and right through it. "Apparently, you think cuz we fought once, you know my real power." he retracted Zabimaru. "Lemme tell you something. When Shinigamis of Lieutenant rank or higher go into the Living World, we get our power extremely limited in order not to cause unnecessary influence there. My power now is five times it was then. No matter how much stronger you've gotten, you don't even have a one in a million chance of beating me."

"Huh?" Ichigo echoed. "Which means that last one is your real power?" and emerged from the hole created when he had smashed through it. "That didn't hurt at all. Thanks. Cause if it's gonna be eleven guys like you, I think I can get through them now."

"Stupid bastard..." Renji scoffed.

* * *

Omake

Sensei from Hell: Part Five

Many months later...

As Naruto entered the village, Jiraiya by his side, neither of them noticed two women watching them from high above the street.

Anko: He is finally here, my faithful student.

Hinata: (Voice a little more sultry than most would assume to ever come from her) Yes, he is.

Anko: Are you ready in your mind?

Hinata: (Confident) Of course, Sensei. This is the moment I have trained for.

Anko: (Smirks) Then go, and may you succeed.

Hinata nodded, as she vanished from sight.

Anko: (Smirk widening as she pulls out a small bag filled with dango) Well, time to see what I have created. Nothing like a gift that keeps on giving, especially when it gives to me.

* * *

SailorStar9: What! This is Anko! What do you expect? In the next chapter, Ichigo and Renji fight viciously, with Renji initially gaining the advantage. However, Ichigo reflects on his training with Urahara, and uses his 'resolve' to fire a blast of spiritual energy at Renji, defeating him. Now that's done, read and review.


	11. The Resolution to Kill

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Uryū: (Kneels on ground after battle) As if I'd go down that easily, dumbass.

Ichigo: (Pops in) Ishida, isn't your fringe in the way? You should cut it.

Uryū: (Twitches) Go die!

Ichigo: You should really cut it short.

Uryū: (Twitch increases) Just go die already!

Hotaru: That's right. It's not fair that Ishida's the only one with a long fringe.

Uryū: Eh?

Ichigo: (After curtain shuts) Ishida made Hotaru cry!

Tōshirō: Shikai! Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens! (Sends ice dragon at Uryū)

Chapter 10: The Resolution to Kill

* * *

"You might still be able to talk trash," Renji snorted. "But it looks like it's all you can do just to stand. It's over!" he declared, jumping up to finish Ichigo off, Ichigo barely dodging to stroke. "If only you didn't exist," he ranted. "If only she's never met you, Rukia would never've had to go through this. You're not getting away!" he tossed Zabimaru at Ichigo who had retreated to the roof.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Hinamori showed Kira that Renji left his Vice-Captain insignia behind. The two Lieutenants decided not to tell anyone, even though it appeared something was wrong.

* * *

Back in the fight...

"You're one stubborn idiot." Renji remarked, both fighters beginning to weary. "You wanna save Rukia that badly?"

"Stupid bastard." Ichigo snapped. "I don't wanna save her, I'm gonna save her."

"Bullshit!" Renji barked, sending Zabimaru flying at Ichigo again. "Rukia's crime got more serious cuz you freaking took her powers. Do you get it? It's your fault. It's your fault that Rukia's gonna be killed."

"I know that." Ichigo retorted, blocking Renji's attack with Zangetsu. "That's why I'm gonna save her, dammit!" _Finally, I see._ He noticed the way Zabimaru was retracted. _Three times max._ and recalled Urahara's lessons. _Which means once for stretching out, Zabimaru from its normal state, twice more in its stretched out state, then after the third attack, he'll always return Zabimaru to normal. Guess I'll go for it._ That decided, he charged.

"Piece of shit!" Renji let Zabimaru loose.

Dodging Zabimaru twice, Ichigo closed in for the kill. "It's over, Renji!"

Renji ducked the pending attack, sending his blade onto Ichigo's shoulder.

"I told you," Renji grinned. "You don't have a one in a million chance of beating me.", finishing off Ichigo with a slash to the chest. "You got a look like you don't know how I dodged your attack. Going for the gap between continuous attacks is a good idea. Your timing was perfect too. But still, why couldn't you beat me? There's only one answer. It's because you're slower than me. The unbridgeable gap between you and me, is just that, plain and simple. Understand now? You can't save Rukia." raising Zabimaru, he readied to end Ichigo.

After the smoke settled, Ichigo was seen unharmed, but breathing heavily as he recalled Urahara's lessons.

Renji was unsurprised by this, however, his eyes widened at the new resolve reflected in Ichigo's eyes.

"Sorry for the wait," Ichigo apologized. "Renji. Here's my resolve. This time, I will cut you!" he swore, his Spirit Pressure flaring up and exploding outwards.

_What's with _him? Renji wondered. _He suddenly... just like last time. No, it's different. That time, he was just randomly blasting Spirit Power. But now, it's quietly under control. And significantly stronger._

_If I'm dodging, I won't let him cut me._ Ichigo swore, jumping up for the final assault, side-stepping Renji's blade. _If I'm protecting someone,_ he mused, both blades clashing. _I won't let her die._ Pushing Renji off, he raised Zangetsu. "If I'm attacking, I'll cut you." he declared.

"You..." Renji hissed, pulling out Zabimaru when his blade suddenly shattered under the intense Spirit Pressure.

A large explosion later, Renji's hair was cut loose and he was blown back. _I got beat._ He slammed into a rock slab. _What was that? Zabimaru..._ he looked at his broken weapon. _Damn... resolve._ He repeated. _It hurts, my body feels heavy. My legs won't move. My arm won't come up. Damn, I lost? Dammit._ "DAMMIT!" he roared.

* * *

Omake

Sensei from Hell: Part Six

Anko: (Looks at upset Hinata) Okay, what happened?

Kurenai: (Glares at Anko) Apparently, there was a request for aid from Suna about the kidnapping of their Kazekage. He had to leave immediately.

Anko: (Shrugs) So he had to go help the other brat. I guess you can hold off a few days more. After all, you did say you loved the brat's heart.

Hinata: (Sniffle) But Anko-sensei, we've got missions for about the next two weeks. How can I properly seduce him?

Kurenai: (Glare hardening) What did you train her to do, Anko?

Anko: (Waves Kurenai off) What did I teach you to do?

Hinata: (Whines) But surely Naruto-kun will notice chains on his bed if he returns before I get the free time to have my way with him.

Kurenai: (Yells) WHAT? Is this why Shino and Kiba can't look me in the eye? (Glares at Anko, holding a kunai in her hand) Do they know what you taught Hinata?

Anko: (Scratches chin) No, I think it's because you still can't keep a secret about you and Asuma. Can't you two be quieter or at least shut the curtains?

Hinata: (Excited) Oh, can I borrow the peacock feathers, Sensei? I can practice my routine for when Naruto and I aren't called for a mission!

Anko: (Blinks and snaps fingers) Damn, we broke her. Anyway, (Waves dismissively) Let's talk about planning. Have you prepared to set things up so that the blond doesn't know what you have planned for him, contingencies in case someone else gets in the way? Will you surprise him with the new you before you jump him or when he's cornered?

* * *

SailorStar9: What! This is Anko! What do you expect? In the next chapter, Hanatarō and Ganju carry Ichigo away as the Shinigamis arrive. Hanatarō begins to heal Ichigo in the underground tunnels. Renji, despite being heavily injured, is incarcerated on the orders of his captain, Kuchiki Byakuya. Meanwhile, the Shinigamis' high command orders all-out war against the intruders. As fifth division lieutenant Hinamori Momo travels to a Lieutenants' meeting the following day, she finds the corpse of her captain, Aizen Sōsuke, hanging from a tower. Now that's done, read and review.


	12. Tragedy of Dawn

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Ichigo: (Looks over at Uryū) Having soba again?

Uryū: No!

Ichigo: Huh? You sure?

Uryū: In the morning, it's Mori, the afternoon, it's Zaru, and now, it's Oomori.

Ichigo: (Confused) Huh? Aren't those all the same?

Uryū: What?

Urahara: (Pops onscreen) No, no! You should definitely have beef.

Orihime: (Holds pear in hand) Pears.

Isshin: (Holds cup of pudding) Pudding!

Hasu: (Holds plate of cake) Chocolate cake!

Chapter 11: Tragedy of Dawn

* * *

Renji grasped at Ichigo before collapsing.

Ichigo stood for a moment, breathing heavily, before collapsing as well.

Ganju and Hanatarō rushed to his aid. Hanatarō noticed other Shinigamis coming and Ganju grabbed Ichigo's body as they retreated, Hanatarō following closely with Zangetsu.

Four figures, including Lieutenant Izuru Kira, arrived to help Renji, and Kira marveled at Renji's defeat.

* * *

Underground...

Hanatarō explained that 4th Squad was specifically taught to heal with their power and not fight. Hanatarō examined Ichigo, noting the astonishing ability for Ichigo to live despite all he had been through and announced his plan to heal Ichigo.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Hinamori and Kira mourned over Renji's near-death state. They were interrupted by Captain Kuchiki Byakuya, who declared that no relief would be offered to Renji as punishment for his failure in battle.

Hinamori tried to stand up for Renji, but Kira pulled her back, fearing what would happen to her.

As Byakuya left, they were interrupted by Captain Ichimaru Gin, who remarked that he would defy Byakuya's orders and order the 4th squad to heal Renji. He and Kira left, and Captain Hitsugaya joined the array of captains to note Renji's condition, all of whom, Hinamori noted, were entering silently, and surprising the Lieutenants, to view Renji's condition. She asked why he was there, and Hitsugaya warned her to be wary of Ichimaru.

* * *

Later...

In an emergency Captains meeting, Captain-Commander Yamamoto announced that the Ryoka problem was growing seriously out of control and authorized the use of Zanpakutō releases inside the court. The Captains seemed quite pleased at this as Yamamoto announced this was now a war.

Aizen glanced at Ichimaru for a time, as Ichimaru stared straight ahead without noticing.

* * *

Underground...

Hanatarō was patching up Ichigo when Ichigo awoke, who seemed to have a fuzzy memory and tried to stand to rescue Rukia. As soon as he picked up Zangetsu and attempted to leave, Ganju knocked him out cold so Hanatarō could finish his treatment.

Hanatarō mourned the arrival of yet another wound and then noted that if Ichigo did not had a strange looking mask inside his clothes, Renji's blows would had been fatal. The mask looked strangely Hollow-like, with a crack where Renji's blade landed.

* * *

In a holding cell...

Renji was under arrest, but had been cared for by 4th Squad.

Hinamori approached his unconscious body and questioned his motives for fighting the Ryoka.

Another Shinigami approached, informing Hinamori of Captain Yamamoto's newest order, authorizing the carry and release of Zanpakutō.

Afraid of the inevitable battle and of Hitsugaya's warning, Hinamori sought Captain Aizen's comfort.

Aizen did not seem bothered by the visit, despite Hinamori's attempt to be polite and he eagerly invited her in.

* * *

Underground...

Ichigo awoke, recalling Ganju's blow, and Hanatarō advised him to rest more. Ichigo instead asked for Renji's state, and Hanatarō correctly guessed that Renji should be receiving treatment from an advanced relief unit.

* * *

In Aizen's room...

Aizen was eagerly reassuring his Lieutenant while writing away at something. The two discussed the ruling at the meeting earlier that day and Hinamori asked if she can stay with him to help her feel better.

* * *

The next day...

Hinamori had long since fallen asleep as Aizen draped a blanket over her and exited the room, while another figure watched him.

Later, Momo suddenly awoke and began apologizing for having fallen asleep.

Aizen's alarm clock had went off, and she panicked at her tardiness.

While running to her scheduled meeting, she was suddenly distracted by something: a drop of blood. She slowed and stopped to look and see and screamed.

The other Lieutenants heard her and rushed to find her frozen in place. They all looked up to see that Captain Aizen had been murdered, impaled to the wall with his own Zanpakutō.

* * *

Omake

Sensei from Hell: Part Seven

Two weeks later…

Naruto just smiled as he walked away. Aside from that very disturbing image of Sasuke and Sai together, Konohamaru was really making progress. It made the blond puff out his chest in pride that his student had gone so far. Oh sure, he could do without that creepy guy-on-guy stuff. But that was just a mistake the young Sarutobi would have to learn from. If not, then Naruto would just have to hurt him for forever scaring his mind with that image.

Hinata: (Sultry voice) Welcome back, Naruto-kun.

Naurto:(Blinks as he spots Hinata leaning against the wall, her new outfit drawing his attention in ways he just knew Ero-Sennin would approve of.) Hey Hinata!

Hinata: (Smiles) Naruto-kun, can I give you your present now? (Slightly nervous)

Naruto: (Blinks) Sure! But I don't know why you got me anything.

Hinata: Oh, it's a welcome back gift. (Takes his arm and begins leading him towards his apartment) But I can only give it to you at your place.

Naruto: (Confused) What do you mean, Hinata?

Hinata: (Innocent smile) Trust me, Naruto-kun; you'll love this gift. But I don't want anyone else to see it. That's why I want to save it until we get back to your place.

Naruto: (Still puzzled) Oh, okay. (Shrugs) _Ah well, its not like Hinata'll hurt me._

* * *

SailorStar9: Want to find out what Hinata's 'present' is? Stay tuned to the next chapter. In the next chapter, believing that he murdered Aizen, Hinamori attacks Ichimaru, but is stopped by Kira. Hitsugaya stops their fight, and orders both to be incarcerated. He then promises to kill Ichimaru if he harms Hinamori in any way. Chad, Hotaru and Tula continue through Soul Society, but the 8th Division captain, Kyōraku Shunsui, decides to stop him. Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanatarō travel towards Rukia's prison, but are immobilized by Kenpachi's immense Spiritual Power. Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Aizen Assassinated!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Uryū and Ichigo: (Sitting peacefully onstage)

Ichimaru: (Pops in from above and ignites a bomb onstage)

(Smoke clears to reveal disheveled Uryū and Ichigo)

Chapter 12: Aizen Assassinated! The Darkness which Approaches

* * *

Hinamori, having just learned of Aizen's death, screamed out in sorrow.

Ichimaru suddenly appeared to question what was going on.

Hinamori, having recalled Hitsugaya's warning to beware of Ichimaru, became furious and charged at Ichimaru, but was stopped by Kira.

Kira announced his loyalties lied first with his Captain and Ichimaru turned to leave.

Hinamori begged Kira to move, but he stood his ground. Now furious at Kira for letting Ichimaru leave, she released her Zanpakutō, while Kira rebuked her for getting carried away. She tried to attack him anyway and Kira announced he would fight back.

The Lieutenant released his Zanpakutō in response, and the two clashed, but were stopped by Hitsugaya, who ordered them both to be arrested, before rebuking Hinamori for not taking care of Aizen's condition first and for attacking her own comrades.

On her way to the cells, Hinamori glared hatingly at Ichimaru who then apologized to Hitsugaya for the wasted time, to which Hitsugaya accused him of attempting to kill Hinamori.

Ichimaru denied such and Hitsugaya warned him that if she was to lose one drop of blood, that he would kill him.

After a tense moment, the security arrived, only to be shocked at Aizen's death.

Hitsugaya then ordered the body to be taken down and left.

* * *

Underground...

Underground, Ganju awoke to find Hanatarō drooling on his pant leg.

Ichigo appeared, fully restored and told Ganju to let Hanatarō sleep.

As the two marveled at Hanatarō's devotion. Ganju then evaluated their predicament. He wanted Ichigo's reassurance that he's committed and Ichigo merely recalled Rukia's face crying.

Ichigo indirectly reassured Ganju and Hanatarō awoke from an apparent nightmare.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Sado dreamt about his first meeting with Ichigo, who pronounced his name as Sado instead of Sado, though Ichigo then decided to call him 'Chad'. Ichigo noted they share the same age and class, then tried to stagger off, thanking Sado. Sado remarked that Ichigo was wounded and noticed all the older students who tried to beat up Ichigo just before. He asked why and Ichigo replied that it was because of his hair color. The two walked off, arguing about Sado's name, which Sado continuously correcting Ichigo, by saying his name is Sado. Ichigo argued that Sado sounds cooler.

Suddenly, Sado awoke inside a warehouse, the two girls stirring from the side.

The group then heard a noise outside and rustling at the door.

Sado summoned his armor, just as Hotaru readied her Glaive, both warriors preparing to fight, just as the doors broke open.

* * *

Underground...

Hanatarō had some sort of energy pill in his hands and Ichigo and Ganju questioned its quality, as Hanatarō had one, but seemed no different.

* * *

Up top...

Ichigo noted it was odd that there was still no security where he fought Renji.

Ganju stated his worry about the others' safety, but Ichigo merely reassured him that they were fine. Ganju asked about Sado, but Ichigo replied he was the only one that he was not worried about at all, since for some reason, Ichigo had been able to feel Sado and Hotaru's Spiritual Pressure, no matter the distance between them.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Death Sickle!" Hotaru released a paralyzing energy wave.

"Hell Boots, Level One." Hasu summoned her weapons, the blood-red bangles around her ankles took form of thigh-high stiletto boots with kneepads. "Activate!" at that command, flaps at the back of both of her heels unfurled, revealing two Hell Buttery shapes at her heels. "Waltz: Misty-Wind!" she stirred up a destructive tornado with a whirling kick, the hurricane merging with Hotaru's energy attack and beating the group of Shinigamis to the ground.

"Where is the 'Shrine of Penitence'?" Sado asked a fallen Shinigami. "When we asked the last guy where Kuchiki Rukia was, he just said that and fainted. Tell us."

"It's that way..." the Shinigami pointed. "The white-tower type thing way over there."

"I see." Sado released him. "Thanks." and the trio took off.

"Showing your back to the enemy, what a fool!" the Shinigami picked up his blade and charged at the turned group.

"Silent Wall!" Hotaru summoned a forcefield to deflect the pending attack.

"I am sorry!" the Shinigami apologized profusely, having sensed Tula's immense Spirit Pressure.

"Don't come at us anymore." Hotaru warned and the trio went their way.

* * *

Nearby...

Lieutenant Ise Nanao reported the location of Sado's group to her Captain.

Kyōraku told her is was not expecting to have to fight so soon.

Ise requested to fight in his place, but Kyōraku refused the offer, while hitting on her, and was then immediately rejected. Kyōraku seemed confident about the upcoming fight, to the point of being almost arrogant.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Both Ichigo and Sado's groups were heading towards the tower.

Ichigo's group was in the lead as they headed hastily to the shrine, and Hanatarō's energy pill finally seemed to have kicked in as he beat them to the top of the stairs.

The pathway ahead was empty and the three dashed off. Suddenly they were stopped by an extremely powerful Spiritual Pressure.

* * *

Omake

Sensei from Hell: Part Eight

Sakura: (Knocking once more on the door of her teammate. Hears an angry stomping sound and steadies herself)

Hinata: WHAT?

Sakura: (Leans back, obviously shocked at not only the sheer volume of the response, but also who was giving said response) Um… Is … Naruto … here? (Trying not to focus on the shockingly angry and semi-nude Hyuuga)

Naruto: Sakura-chan, help! Hinata's gone crazy!

Hinata: (Sighs and knocks Sakura out with a Junken strike) Oh well, I'll break her second.

* * *

SailorStar9: Oh please, with Anko as sensei, what did you expect? The final installment, Anko and Jiraiya's reactions. Stay tuned. In the next chapter, the 10th division lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku, gives Hinamori a letter from Aizen, which discloses the true identity of his murderer. Meanwhile, Ichigo begins to fight Zaraki. However, Zaraki's spiritual energy is so great that Ichigo cannot even attack him. Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Zaraki Kenpachi Approaches!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Ichigo: (Adjusting re-taped signboard)

Uryū: Sorry, we're on break today!

Ichigo: (Signboard slants) What?

Chapter 13: Zaraki Kenpachi Approaches!

* * *

Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanatarō headed down the courtyard, but were stopped by Captain Zaraki's Spirit Pressure.

* * *

In the 5th Squad cell...

Hinamori was in jail as she recalled the deceased Aizen's body being hung from the wall.

Matsumoto entered the cell to check on her.

Hinamori asked what was going on outside, and Matsumoto reported utter chaos. When Hinamori asked how the investigation was going, Matsumoto explained that 5th Squad was in chaos more than anyone because they had lost their Captain and Lieutenant, and rebuked Hinamori who apologized for her actions. Matsumoto then presented Hinamori with a letter from Aizen written before his death.

Hinamori carefully opened the letter and read: it was Aizen's will. It explained that Aizen knew he was being followed and he apologized for worrying her. She figured he must had written it the night before when she visited him. He explained he would reveal everything he knew so far, and she was shocked at the news.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ichigo's group was still stayed by the Spirit Pressure.

Ichigo announced that they had to escape, but Zaraki was already onto them and listening very carefully to their movements. Ichigo noticed that they did not seem to be getting away.

Hanatarō finally collapsed, so Ganju carried him off.

Zaraki evaluated all three before deciding that Ichigo was worth the fight.

Finally, Ichigo figured out where his foe was hiding; on a nearby roof.

Instantly, Kenpachi was behind him, and Ichigo was impaled, only to find that it was some kind of hallucination.

Ichigo realized it must be an 'air of bloodlust'.

Zaraki knew who Ichigo was, but Ichigo must reminisce back to fighting Ikkaku to remember Zaraki's name.

Ichigo turning to face his foe, remembering Yoruichi;s warning to 'run if you meet a captain'. His teammates have been floored from Zaraki's Spirit Pressure, and suddenly, Yachiru jumped from behind Zaraki to note Hanatarō's poor condition. Ichigo was amazed at her and asked who she was. She introduced herself as the Lieutenant of the 11th Squad, and Ichigo urged Ganju to take Hanatarō and run.

Ganju reluctantly complied, while Ichigo stood to face the Captain.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Zaraki sighed. "Don't make me repeat myself. I went out of my way to wait here just to fight you. I couldn't give a shit about whether your friends are if this Kuchiki-whoever dies."

"Is that so?" Ichigo revealed Zangetsu.

"Not bad." Zaraki remarked, seeing Ichigo flare up his Spirit Power. "Just as expected from someone protecting the Lady, but your stance is rigid and you're full of openings, however, your Spirit Power, at least, is damn good. Any ordinary Lieutenant probably wouldn't even be a distraction. It's no wonder Ikkaku lost. But still not quite enough to fight me. How about I give you an advantage? I'll let you cut me first. Cut me wherever you want."

"Wow," Yachiru beamed. "Ken, you're so giving."

"Ain't I?" Zaraki joked. "I'm literally hemorrhaging generosity."

"Don't screw with me!" Ichigo snapped. "What the hell're you saying? You think I could cut someone who hasn't even drawn? You making fun of me?"

"I ain't making fun of anyone." Zaraki corrected. "It's just a freebie. Not wanting to attack a man who hasn't drawn is admirable, but keep that neat-and-tidy crap for another day. Don't be so eager. Let's have fin. Whether you kill or get killed, it's just a way to kill time. Come on. My throat, my gut, my eye. If you want, you can even kill me with this one attack. Quit shaking! Bring it!"

With a roar, Ichigo struck.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Hanatarō suddenly awoke, causing Ganju to trip with his worry about Ichigo. He asked where Ichigo was, before urging Ganju to go back when he found out, explaining that Kenpachi's name meant that he was immortal.

Ganju refused to head back on the grounds, reminding Hanatarō that they were urged to save Rukia by Ichigo, and the two took off.

* * *

Back in the fight...

There was some blood on the floor, but oddly, it was Ichigo's! His cut had not hurt Zaraki at all, but in fact wounded his hand.

Zaraki was disappointed and pushed Ichigo back by Zangetsu's sharp edge with his bare hands.

"It's useless, Icchy." Yachiru remarked. "You can't cut Ken. After all, to Ken, that thing doesn't even have an edge."

"Want me to tell you," Zaraki added. "Why your sword won't cut me? It's nothing, really. When two Spirit Powers butt heads, the one that pushes less gets hurt. That's all. Basically, the Spirit Power I leak unconsciously is stronger than the sword you created by honing your Spirit Power to its peak in order to kill your enemy. It's as simple as that. Geez, I can't believe I spent all those days looking for such a pansy. If it was a joke, it wouldn't be funny. Now it's my turn." he drew his Zanpakutō. "At least, let me get the rust off this baby. I'm counting on you, Ryoka."

With a roar, Ichigo charged once again, both blades clashing.

* * *

Omake

Sensei from Hell: Finale

Anko: (Sniffles) Students grow up so fast. (Turns to side, to make sure the cameras she had set up would get the full act going on now inside Naruto's bedroom. Hiashi really pissed her off a few times, and nothing said 'payback' like watching a video of your daughter sleeping with the former village pariah and another girl.) _Let's see those Elder bastards take that! _(Grins evilly)

Jiraiya: (Worried when he had felt one of his seals trigger, letting him know that Naruto had entered a high-stress situation that might trigger the Kyuubi-chakra) Ah, I see. (Nods sagely, fading back into sight as the apprentice of his former teammate took off with a smile) _Bet Naruto never thought he'd be in this sort of battle._ (Pen and pad in hand) _Minato, you would be so proud of your son; losing his virginity in a threesome, just like you wanted._

* * *

SailorStar9: The moral of the story is: always close the damned curtains. You might not like who ends up watching if you don't. Next, what happens when Jiraiya screws up Naruto's seal? Read to find out. In the next chapter, as Sado continues through Soul Society, his group encounters members of the 8th division. He and Hotaru manage to defeat them all until the 8th division captain, Kyōraku Shunsui, confronts them. Although Sado is determined to win to uphold his promise to Ichigo, Kyōraku easily, albeit regretfully, defeats him. Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Motive of the Fist

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

SailorStar9: We will now introduce the newest intro segment: Bleach Academy. And as it would have it, a new guy's just transferred over to Bleach Academy.

Ichigo and Hasu: (Look out of window to see Uryū at the school gates)

Hasu: (Blinks) A transfer student?

Uryū: (Twitches) What the hell's with these clothes?

Ichigo: (Holds sign that reads 'To Be Continued, Maybe')

Chapter 14: Motive of the Fist

* * *

As Sado's group got closer and closer to the White Tower, their presence and actions were noticed by the 8th Division's Lieutenant Ise Nanao and Captain Kyōraku Shunsui.

Kyōraku decided that it was time for him to go out and fight.

Ise argued that it was not necessary for him to fight and that the strength of a Lieutenant would be enough to defeat three Ryoka, but Kyōraku informed her that he had orders from Captain-Commander Yamamoto to engage the Ryoka and assured her that it would all be over soon.

* * *

Below...

Sado burst through yet another wall, sending several Shinigami flying.

To meet them, however, was the 3rd Seat of 8th division, Enjōji Tatsufusa. "Halt!" Enjōji barked. "That is far enough. "Foolish Ryoka. I am 8th Squad 3rd Officer, junior adjutant, Enjōji Tatsufusa. You have chosen the wrong path. The moment I appeared here, this path became a dead end. Well? Well? What's wrong?" he taunted, swinging his blade. "Can't make a move, eh? Do not worry, you needn't be embarrassed. That is normal. After all, this is the technique of the great sword master, Enjōji Tatsufusa. It has never been once in history been def..." he was sent flying into the air when Sado landed but one punch, defeating him with hardly any effort.

"I think he might have just made the orbit." Hotaru joked as Enjōji vanished from sight.

Sado, looking down at his hand, finally realized how much stronger he had become thanks to Yoruichi's training.

The group pushed onward.

"Whew, nice work." Kyōraku remarked.

"Flower petals..." Hotaru deathpanned, noticing the shower of petals floating down. "Don't tell me..."

"8th Squad Captain," Kyōraku declared, landing gracefully on the ground.

"Kyōraku Shunsui." Hotaru finished. "I knew it."

"Pleased to meet..." Kyōraku blinked. "Ara, it's that our little Firefly?"

"You never change, Kyōraku-sensei." Hotaru sighed. "Hi, Nanao-nee-san." she looked up at the Lieutenant who was throwing petals from a basket into the wind from the balcony above. "You mind?" she smirked.

Ise returned the smirk and dumped the rest of the petals onto Kyōraku, along with the basket.

"Sorry, but," Sado remarked. "I don't have time to join your skit. We need you to let us pass."

"Aw, what the heck?" Kyōraku complained. "Can't you join for a while? Everyone is so cold today."

"We're in a hurry." Sado urged. "Please move from there. You don't seem to be a bad guy. If possible, I don't want to fight you."

"We're at an impasse, it seems." Kyōraku noted. "We both don't like fighting, but I can't let you pass either. Isn't there any way you could withdraw?"

"I cannot." Sado confirmed.

"Then I have no choice." Kyōraku sighed. "Oh well. Right now, the other Captains are taking action, too. And this battle will be over soon, so until then..."

"The other Captains?" Hotaru gasped in shock.

"Are Ichigo and the others being attacked by Captains too?" Sado pressed. "The situation has changed. Kyōraku, please get out of the way right now."

"What if I say no?" Kyōraku challenged.

"I won't let you!" Sado roared, firing his attack.

Kyōraku merely deflected the energy blast with one hand. "My, oh my." he remarked. "This has gotten out of hand, it seems. Missed again." he ducked another of Sado's energy blasts, Hotaru having pulled Hasu away from the battlefield. Give it up, you get it now, don't you?" he advised. "Your technique is pretty powerful. It's hard, it's fast, and for a human, it's destructive power is pretty amazing. But they won't hit me. You can see what'll happen if you continue this, don't you? How about you give up and go home soon?"

"Thanks for the warning." Sado remarked. "But I can't withdraw."

"I'm telling you to stop." Kyōraku sighed as Sado charged. "I'm sure you realize," he ducked Sado's attack and appeared behind him. "There are two kinds of techniques: the kind one can't use at all once they've passed the point of exhaustion, and the kind one can keep using by draining their life even after the limit. Your technique is obviously the latter." then, using only two fingers, he landed a powerful hit on Sado's shoulder, blasting him several meters away. "I won't say anything cruel, so just go home. If we keep going, you really will die. This is a problem." he sighed, noticing Sado's determined expression. "Why'd you need to fight so badly? What's your objective? What did you come so far for?"

"My objective is to save Kuchiki Rukia." Sado replied.

"Rukia?" Kyōraku echoed. "She only went missing in the Living World this spring. Too short. That's a weak friendship. I can't imagine that's worth risking your life."

"It's true that I know nothing about her." Sado admitted. "It might not be quite enough to risk my life. But Ichigo and Hasu want to save her. That's plenty. I don't need any more reason than that to risk my life."

"This is a problem." Kyōraku noted. "If you're that resolute, it'd be rude to try and convince you to go home. No choice. Well, then, I guess I'll have to take your life." he pulled out the dual Katen Kyōkotsu.

_Ichigo, Hasu, I will defeat this guy._ Sao promised, making the first move. _I probably will risk my life. If I'm able to survive, this time I will promise you, Ichigo, the same promise as that day, in the same words as that day._

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sado was being beaten by two guys, although he himself was not fighting back._

_Ichigo promptly came to the rescue, easily fighting them back and sending them dashing away, before remarking that Sado was very strong and asked him why he kept getting into fights, but never retaliate._

_Sado replied, "I made up my mind. I will not strike my fist for my own sake. It's a promise to my abuelo (his grandfather, Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa)."_

_Ichigo was rather confused with the Spanish words and Sado explained that before he came to Japan, he lived in Mexico with his grandfather._

_Ichigo then noticed Sado playing with the coin hanging on a chain around his neck and asked if it was dear to him._

_Sado replied that it might even be more dear to him than his own life._

_Ichigo finally realized that there was a cellphone, still on and connected to another phone, lying only a few feet away in the grass and he threw it away without any qualms_

_A group of punks on the other end listened to the dial tone... _

* * *

_Flashback within flashback_

_The eight-year-old Sado in Mexico, who very unlike the fifteen-year-old Sado, was a spoiled brat who constantly started fights. His abuelo, however, always reprimanded him of his actions._

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sometime after the first beating, Sado was ambushed by the punks and was tied to a chair under the overhang of the bridge._

_The leader of the gang, Yokochini, attempted to intimidate Sado, but Sado simply threw back an insult. Yokochini, remembering what Sado said about his coin necklace, yanked it from his neck and reminded Chad that if he were to lose the necklace, he would have no choice but to die._

* * *

_Flashback within flashback_

_In Mexico, the younger Sado was cornered by two men when his abuelo came and blocked the two men from attacking his grandson. However, Sado noticed that his abuelo simply took the blows and not fighting back to the point when his abuelo fell to his knees.  
_

_The two attackers then lost interest and left._

_Sado was extremely moved and, seeing this, his abuelo removed his coin necklace and placed it on Sado's forehead. "Those big and powerful fists of yours. What do they exist for? Find that out. This is a charm for that."_

* * *

_Back to previous flashback_

_As the memory of his late abuelo faded away, Sado became enraged at the thought of his abuelo's necklace being destroyed and tried with all his strength to break the thick wires holding him to the chair._

_Ichigo suddenly jumped into the scene and kicked the gang leader'' face. Taking back the coin, he proceeded to take out the leader's cellphone as the other gang members looked on in shock. Ichigo then made a call, requesting for an ambulance, and enough to carry five guys to the hospital._

_Angry that Ichigo thought so lowly of them, the gang rushed him and engaged in a fight as Sado looked on. Although sustaining some injuries, Ichigo managed to beat all five of them _

"_Oh yeah. Why don't we do this, Chad?" Ichigo's voice stated in Sado's memory after the fight. "You do what you've been doing so you don't have to beat up anyone for your own sake. In return, you use those fists of yours for my sake. I'll use mine for you. If you've got something you want to protect with your life, I'll risk mine to defend it. It;s a promise."_

* * *

_That's right._ Sado mused, the memory ending. _It's a promise. So I can't accept defeat._ At that, he released his attack.

The attack itself was devastating, yet Kyōraku still managed to dodge, slicing Sado with his Zanpakutō.

"I'm sorry." Kyōraku muttered, before Sado and his necklace fell to the ground.

* * *

Omake

Perverted Patch: Part One

Tsunade: (Stares at open saucer, the milky fluids inside clamoring for her to drink them, to imbibe the alcohol-filled goodness She couldn't, not now, maybe not ever. Jiraiya was…)

Naruto: HEY GRANNY! Hey Granny Tsunade!

Tsunade: What is it, Naruto? I've got some bad news and I need to be alone for the moment.

Naruto: You need to get Ero-Sennin's ass back here now! He needs to fix whatever the hell he did to my seal now!

Tsunade: What do you mean? Has the chakra started leaking out again?

Naruto: (Embarrassed) Nah, well … not like it did before.

Tsunade: Oh?

Naruto: I think he did something … pervy to the seal.

Tsunade: (Sighs) What is it?

Naruto: Well, I think it's making the Kyuubi chakra act … pervy.

Tsunade: (Blinks) … Okay, explain this one to me slowly, and don't leave one thing out.

Naruto: Well it started on my second mission back, to capture that Akatsuki spy that turned out to be Kabuto…

* * *

SailorStar9: Want to know what happened? Stay tuned to find out. In the next chapter, after sensing Tula's Spirit Power around the defeated Sado, rather than kill him, Kyōraku orders Sado to be incarcerated. Elsewhere, Ichigo is fleeing Zaraki, terrified of Zaraki's overwhelming power. After realizing the importance of his mission, however, Ichigo finds the resolve to face him. He manages to cut Zaraki, but becomes overconfident after learning that Zaraki has not mastered his Zanpakutō. Zaraki then stabs him in the chest, breaking Ichigo's Zanpakutō in the process. Now that's done, read and review.


	16. Desperation! The Broken Zangetsu

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Ichigo: (Walks down the row of tables and looks around) Eh? Where's the transfer student?

Chapter 15: Desperation! The Broken Zangetsu

* * *

Ise appeared unharmed by the result of the battle.

A Onmitsukidō Shinigami then arrived with important news.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Ichigo was still running from Zaraki, but got cut off. He parried off the attack, running away as Zaraki mocked him.

Ichigo continued to flee, remembering his first cut on Zaraki and the failure it ended in. Grasping his wounded hand, he told himself to calm down, before seeing the wall crack. Thinking it to be Zaraki, he readied himself.

Zaraki indeed burst through the wall, still telling Ichigo to stop running.

Ichigo clashed with the Captain, who blocked off all the attacks with no effort. Ichigo was winded, but Zaraki was unaffected. The two clashed as Yachiru watched safely from above. Ichigo tried to land a hit to no avail and took off again. Pausing to catch his breath, he was still trying to figure out why his hits did not work. Bringing his fear under control, he plotted his next attack with a new found resolve, before sensing Sado's Spirit Power disappear.

* * *

Back with Kyōraku...

"Who'd have thought the last attack would be this powerful." Kyōraku mused. "If I'd taken that directly, I might've been in serious trouble. It's amazing for a human to even get inside the Court, but that he could fight this hard..."

"Captain Kyōraku!" Ise hurried in. "We have a message. Captain Aizen has passed away." she reported. "The cause of death was removal of the 'Chain Link' and 'Soul Sleep' as well as cardiac destruction through the use of a Zanpakutō. It was not an accidental death, but murder. The murderer is unknown. It is a 1st priority message signed by Captains Genryūsai Shigekuni and Hitsugaya Tōshirō, so I don't believe there is any mistake."

"Is that so..." Kyōraku noted. "Sōsuke is... well for now, shall we go see him?" he exited from the battlefield.

"Yes, sir." Ise proceeded to follow her Captain. "Is something wrong, Captain Kyōraku?" she voiced, sensing the same thing Ichigo had, that Sado was still alive, albeit barely. "This Ryoka isn't dead. Shall I go ahead and deliver the final blow?" she offered, powering up.

Just then, a powerful, yet gentle Spirit Power shielded Sado before Ise could make her move, the Spirit Pressure stunning both 8th Division's Shinigamis and reigniting Sado's life-force.

"This Spirit Power..." the wide-eyed Kyōraku was shocked. "Could it be... is that girl who's being protected by this group of Ryoka... really Tula?"

"Then, we..." Ise gasped in horror.

"Let's call the Rescue Squad and have them put him in a cell somewhere." Kyōraku suggested. "You understand, don't you?"

"Acknowledged." Ise replied. "I will make arrangement immediately.

"This has gotten out of hand, it seems." Kyōraku mused. "For Tula to return at this time..."

* * *

With Ichigo...

Assured of Sado's safety, now that Tula had reignited Sado's life , Ichigo decided that everyone was counting on him and he had to fight on.

Zaraki arrived right on cue, asking if Ichigo was done running.

Ichigo attacked, as his answer, delivering a blow on Zaraki that drew blood.

Zaraki seemed quite pleased at this, as did Yachiru and Zaraki counter attacked, and was blocked.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Elsewhere, Aizen's body laid on a table, surrounded by Captain Komamura and Captain Tōsen, as Captain Unohana confirmed his death.

Captain Tōsen asked if maybe it was a faux body, but Unohana replied that she had already disproved it, before dismissing the present Captains.

As the two Captains took their leave, they were met by their Lieutenants, who asked for Aizen's condition. Both Captains confirmed Aizen's death, and Tōsen declared that it was time for him to fight the Ryoka, but not before expressing his distaste for battle. However, he left to join the fight anyways.

* * *

With Ichigo...

It would seem that Ichigo's zeal had not deteriorated.

After a small acrobatic feat, Zaraki vanished, only to resurface behind Ichigo.

Ichigo, having heard the bells on Zaraki's head, blocked the assault.

Zaraki noted how he wore his bells and eye-patch in order to make fighting more fun for him.

Ichigo then asked why had he not release his Zanpakutō, but Zaraki simply replied that his sword had no name, so it was already released. He also mentioned that due to his vast Spirit Power, he could not keep his Zanpakutō sealed if he tried.

Ichigo remarked that it was a relief that his sword would not get stronger, but Zaraki attacked, saying that Ichigo was wrong and that he could get stronger.

As proof, his Zanpakutō then easily cut through Zangetsu, before cutting Ichigo. He then rebuked Ichigo's temporary lack of guard. Zangetsu was split in two and Ichigo collapsed.

After a short eulogy, Zaraki turned to leave, certain the fight was over, but Ichigo's resolve prompted Zangetsu to take a human-like form, stopping time and approaching his wielder.

* * *

Omake

Perverted Patch: Part Two

Four-tailed Kyuubi: (Roars in anger at the fact the Snake Fool had even attempted to impale him with that weak sword and decides to get… creative)

Sakura: Naruto, please stop!

Kyuubi: (Blinks, turning slightly and prepares to swat her away when two somethings catches his attention)

Sakura: (Ignores Yamato's warnings as she ran towards Naruto)

Yamato: (Stands there, confused) _What is it doing? Why isn't it attacking her like it did Jiraiya? _(Gets his answer as Sakura got within touching distance of Kyuubi, and the semi-Bijuu raised its paws and…)

Sakura: (Grabs chest with one arm, the other lashes out at her friend, driving him deep into the ground) PERVERT!

Naruto: (Flushed) Yamato-sensei said I groped Sakura-chan.

Tsunade: Pours another saucer) Yep, that should have been a warning sign. What was next?

Naruto: (Nods) Well, that happened after our mission to Demon Country to guard Shion.

Tsunade: (Sighs, remembering Kakashi, Neji, and Lee's reports as well as Sakura's own random rants) I take it something happened either during the mission or the two days of 'needed spiritual meditation' she ordered because you both were in contact with the demon?

Naruto: (Shrugs)

* * *

SailorStar9: Want to know what happened to Shion? Stay tuned to find out. In the next chapter, Zangetsu, the spirit of Ichigo's Zanpakutō, brings Ichigo into his world. Through fighting a Hollow version of himself, Ichigo realizes that Zanpakutō are more than mere tools, and that simply knowing his Zanpakutō's name does not make him more powerful. Ichigo is then able to fight Kenpachi on equal footing, and as the two clash in a massive strike, Ichigo collapses. Now that's done, read and review.


	17. The Immortal Man

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 16 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Ichigo: Yamato-sensei must have doted a lot on you, Hasu.

Hasu: That's not the case.

Hanatarō: (Wakes up from nap)

Ganju: Hana, what's wrong?

Hanatarō: No, I think I must have a nightmare.

Ganju: Eh? What kind?

Hanatarō: That is... hm? What is it already? (Wails) I'm unable to recall it because it's too frightening!

Ganju: Hey!

Chapter 16: The Immortal Man

* * *

Zangetsu stood before Ichigo and questioned his wielder's resolve, asking if he wanted to fight.

Ichigo announced that he wanted to win, citing the meaninglessness of simply fighting and of surviving.

In response, Zangetsu pulled Ichigo into his heart again, noting that though the battle still raged outside, the inner world was sturdy and unchanged and tossed Ichigo a sword used by Shinigami not yet accepted into the Gotei 13.

Ichigo protested, saying that Zangetsu is his sword.

However, Zangetsu refused Ichigo his sword, and Hollow Ichigo appeared, taking the real Zangetsu instead. Hollow Ichigo then told his human self to steal the Zanpakutō away from himself to earn the right to wield him again.

The battle started and Ichigo blocked off the Hollow's attack, noting Zangetsu's excellence as a Zanpakutō and feeling his current sword's inferiority.

Hollow Ichigo then resorted to throwing the Zanpakutō at Ichigo to keep him at bay and mocking his human self, telling Ichigo that he was unworthy of Zangetsu.

Ichigo remarked that he never did try to commune with his Zanpakutō, and recalled Zaraki being the same way. Ichigo tried to attack, blocking the thrown sword, but was thrown off balance.

Hollow Ichigo declared that it was time to end this, and counter-attacked.

Ichigo raised his sword confidently, asking Zangetsu to help him more, asking for forgiveness, and suddenly, Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo's swords switched place; Ichigo now wielding Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo the normal sword.

Back in reality, Zaraki sensed a sudden disturbance and turned back.

Hollow Ichigo then asked Zangetsu if Ichigo could be trusted, before declaring that Ichigo's power will someday be his and he vanished.

Zangetsu then looked up and informed his wielder that when Ichigo was sad, it would rain in his heart and requested Ichigo not to be sad anymore so it would not rain in his inner world, before volunteering his help to stop the downpours no matter what.

Back in reality, Ichigo was standing in a storm of Spirit Pressure, Zangetsu whole again, his bleeding stopped. Ichigo then attacked with unreal speed, cutting Zaraki's shoulders badly and pushing him back.

Zaraki was finally winded.

Ichigo wanted to end the fight soon, but Zaraki seemed determined to fight and lunged forwards, Ichigo cutting his face.

Zaraki tripped him back, as the more cuts he received, the more insane with bloodlust he became.

"Sorry, but I can't waste time here." Ichigo remarked. "I'm gonna finish this right away."

"Finish it right away?" Zaraki chuckled. "I can't have that. It's gotten so damn fun! I love it! How'd you come back to life? How'd you suddenly get so strong? There's a mountain of things I'm wondering about, but for now, that don't matter. Right now, let's enjoy this fight!"

"Something's wrong with you." Ichigo stated. "You're crazy. You love fighting that much? Ain't you scared of getting cut or dying?"

"I'm crazy?" Zaraki grinned. "You're the crazy one! How can you be that strong and not like fighting? Have fun. Death and pain are just the cost of fun. This is the best!" he laughed, seeming to enjoy the bloody mess. "An even fight. No, it's slightly different, but you're definitely higher. How long's it been since I had such an uplifting feeling? With you, I think I can fight at full power." at that, he suddenly ripped his eye-patch off, resulting a shockwave and a surge of Spirit Pressure that reached the clouds.

On the rooftop, Yachiru was joined by the Onmitsukidō message carrier and she threatened the man not to bother her no matter how urgent the message was while Zaraki was fighting, releasing a storm of her own Spirit Pressure , in the form of a pink cat figure, and frightening the messenger.

"That's dirty." Ichigo snorted. "We come this far and you still have an ace-in-the-hole. What'd you got hidden in that right eye?

"Hidden?" Zaraki echoed. "In my right eye? Who'd use such a pansy-ass cheap trick? This is something I had the Research and Development Bureau make, a monster that endlessly consumes Spirit Power. All the Spirit Power I've been feeding to this thing..." now at his full power, he cut a nearby building in half with one slash. "I'm gonna pour it all into beating you. That's all this means."

_Can you hear it, Ichigo?_ Zangetsu asked, placing a hand on his wielder's shoulder. _The screaming of his sword._

"Yeah." Ichigo replied.

_He cannot hear it._ Zangetsu announced. _When two who do not trust each other fight together, they only damage each other's power. One who believes in nothing but his own power cannot understand this. Ichigo, can you trust me?_

"Of course." Ichigo replied. "I'm putting all my power in your hands. Use it as you wish. And give my strength!"

_Yes._ Zangetsu agreed and Ichigo, too, exploded with Spirit Pressure.

"We've come this far and your Spirit Power still goes up." Zaraki was pleased and amazed. "Nice. Borrowing your Zanpakutō's power and fighting together with it, that's bullshit. Zanpakutō are tools fir fighting. 'Fighting together with your Zanpakutō' is a line for a sickly loser bitch who can't fight with his own damn skills. It ain't a line for you and I, Ichigo."

_Here it comes, Ichigo._ Zangetsu warned, both fighters' Spirit Pressures calling out to each other in bloodlust. _And the blood of your wound is near the limit of what I can stop. We will decide this with one blow._

With an unison war cry, the two attacked and in one fatal, deciding blow, an explosion occurred, leveling all nearby structures.

Yachiru, herself, was barely saved.

Blood; a tense standoff between Ichigo and Zaraki, with Ichigo impaled and the younger Shinigami collapsed as Zaraki stood, staring down at his fallen opponent.

* * *

Omake

Perverted Patch: Part Three

Naruto: (Wakes up in pain)

Shion: Mmm.

Naruto: (Blinks and slowly turns his head, spotting a _very_ familiar mop of blond hair lying against his side)

Shion: (Tired) Morning my love. Can we cuddle for a bit longer, I didn't expect our joy to last that long … or tire me out so.

Naruto: Um … okay.

* * *

Tsunade: O…kay. But two days?

Naruto: (Nods embarrassingly) Kakashi-sensei said that I might have used so much chakra against Mouryou and those Eternal Guards, my body must have started drawing the fox's chakra at a faster rate to compensate, and well…

Tsunade: (Nods) And none of your teammates thought this was odd?

Naruto: Well, the guards attributed the screams to Shion-sama removing the demonic taint, and the red glow from Kyuubi's chakra was getting weaker as far as Kakashi-sensei could tell, so he assumed she was also strengthening my seal.

Tsunade: (Releases breath) Fine.

* * *

Shion: (Looks into the mirror, rubbing her stomach, and smiling) Prepare a detail, I wish to visit Konoha!

Unnamed Attendant: Yes, Priestess.

Shion: (Nods and turns back to the mirror)

* * *

Tsunade: (Shakes head and wishing she could get a lot drunker a lot faster) Anything else?

Naruto: (Nods) Well there was one final event that really convinced me.

Tsunade: (Looks carefully) And that would be?

* * *

SailorStar9: Want to know what 'final event' Naruto was referring to? Stay tuned to find out. In the next chapter, Zaraki falls down beside Ichigo in defeat, and Yachiru takes him away for medical treatment. Yoruichi also retrieves Ichigo. Ganju and Hanatarō arrive at Rukia's cell, but Ganju becomes infuriated because he believes Rukia was the killer of his brother, Kaien Shiba. Byakuya arrives, and Ganju decides to fight him. Now that's done, read and review.


	18. The Shinigami whom Ganju Met

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 17 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Hanatarō: (Wakes up to find everyone gone) Eh? Where's everyone? I'll sleep for a while longer. (Dozes off)

Unohana: (Appears beside him) You are really dumb.

Chapter 17: The Shinigami whom Ganju Met

* * *

As Zaraki stood over Ichigo's body, blood burst from his own shoulder. "This is your victory, stupid." he snorted, his Zanpakutō breaking in two, and Zaraki collapsed to the ground beside Ichigo.

Yachiru dropped down from the roof and stared at the bloodied bodies of her captain and his opponent. Finally, she bowed, thanking Ichigo for allowing Zaraki to have such great fun in battle and she prayed for Ichigo to stay alive so that the two can 'play with' each other again someday. With that, she picked up Zaraki's limp body and carried him away.

* * *

Underneath the White Tower...

Ganju and Hanatarō attempted to find ways to climb up it.

Ganju finally made his decision and pulled out a large metal hook attached to a rope, attempting to launch it in the direction of the Tower. However, the end of the rope snapped, the hook landing dangerously close to Hanatarō.

Later, instead of using the hook, Ganju tied Hanatarō's wrists to the end of his rope and smartly tossed a protesting Hanatarō towards the White Tower.

* * *

Back with Ichigo...

Ichigo was still unconscious in a small crater left over from his battle with Zaraki.

Yoruichi arrived, apologizing for not coming sooner to help him, but commended him on his strength against Zaraki. She then assured him that she would not let him die. In a burst of blue light, a cat-like form appeared, before fading from view.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Zaraki awoke, gaining consciousness.

Yachiru enjoyed a short celebration when Zaraki asked her what happened to Ichigo. Yachiru told him she did not know but she did not think that he would die.

Zaraki was relieved and declared he must settle the score, yet Yachiru protested, saying that Zaraki won and had no need to settle anything.

* * *

At the White Tower...

Ganju and Hanatarō managed to knock out the two guards at the bridge leading into Rukia's prison.

Once inside, Hanatarō greeted Rukia cheerfully but Ganju stood at the entrance in shock; the same memory of a Rukia covered in blood and carrying a bloody katana and body flashed before Ganju's eyes.

Rukia recognized the symbol on Ganju's clothes and asked him if he was of the Shiba clan.

A confused Hanatarō asked if they knew each other and Ganju answered that Rukia was the Shinigami who killed his brother.

Hanatarō looked in shock between Ganju and Rukia, and told Ganju it might simply be a misunderstanding.

Rukia, however, stopped him, acknowledging the fact that she herself had killed Kaien Shiba, Ganju and Kūkaku's brother.

Ganju suddenly rushed towards Rukia and grabbed her by the collar.

Rukia told him calmly that he might kill her if he wanted.

Hanatarō took hold of one of Ganju's arms and begged him to stop as they were trusted by Ichigo to rescue Rukia.

All of a sudden, their arguments stopped when they felt the presence of a person with an incredible force of Spirit Pressure.

* * *

Outside the White Tower...

Kuchiki Byakuya approached the entrance to Rukia's prison.

Ganju wondered if Byakuya would let him off if he begged hard enough, but Hanatarō argued that they had to escape with Rukia. Ganju argued back, pointing out that the only way out is the bridge on which Byakuya was standing, before pointing at Rukia and exclaiming, "I'm supposed to put my life on the line for her? She killed my brother!"

Rukia lowered her eyes to the floor in regret.

Hanatarō then spoke up in a calmer voice, yet his shaking, clenched hand betrayed his fear. He told Ganju that he really had no reason to rescue Rukia and that he would go face Byakuya himself. He also asked Ganju to at least take Rukia with him as a last favor.

As Hanatarō stepped out onto the bridge, Rukia attempted to stop him.

However, Ganju put out his hand to stop Rukia from moving any further, muttering, "Freaking idiot...What are you intending to do without a Zanpakutō? You're trembling. Don't try to act cool when you're weak. Bah...that guy!"

With a scream that shook the entire bridge, Ganju rushed forward, leaping over a stunned Hanatarō's head, and threw Hanatarō back towards Rukia's prison. He then turned to face Byakuya, preparing himself for a difficult battle.

* * *

Omake

Perverted Patch: Finale

Naruto: I want to thank you guys for helping. We got really close to Sasuke this time.

Kiba: No problem Naruto. (Akamaru nods)

Shion: We were honored. How do I know this? I asked the others.

Naruto: (Blinks) Shino … really … you need a new catch phrase. That one just doesn't sound right.

Kiba: I told you, man. And why are you covered up so damned much?

Shino: … You wouldn't understand.

Naruto: Right. Hey, where's Hinata? I need to thank her too!

Kiba: (Scratches head) Come to think of it, she should have been here a while ago.

Shino: She is never this late.

Hinata: OH YES! YES! YES-YES-YES-YES!

Kiba: Um … Naruto? I think you're leaking chakra, man.

Shino: (Eyes visibly widen as he sees three streams of red chakra seem to flow from the base of Naruto's spine … and twist around the corner of the building they arestanding before … straight to where that feminine scream of joy had come from)

Naruto: SHIT! (Tries to knock the red chakra away, but the demonic energy isn't becoming solid enough to bat it away, and forcing him to rush around the corner, hoping the perverted chakra of the Kyuubi had not harmed someone)

As far as Naruto was concerned, it was worse. There on the ground was a topless Hyuuga heir, moaning in passion as the three 'tails' continued to tease her to higher levels of joy.

Shino: This is so fucking hot. How do I know this? (Points to the frozen pair of Kiba and Akamaru) Because those two have passed out from blood-loss, still standing, and have yet to fall down yet.

* * *

Tsunade: (Shocked) The Kyuubi … had liberties with Hinata?

Naruto: (Nods) She still won't tell me why she kept fighting me getting her out of that chakra.

Tsunade: (Winces)_ Oh, I have a pretty good idea why._

Naruto: (Desperate) So now you know why I need to find Ero-Sennin and fix this!

Tsunade: Um … there is a slight problem with that Naruto. I'm afraid … Jiraiya didn't survive his last mission.

Naruto: (Stares, mouth agape) Well, revive his perverted ass and get him to fix my damned seal!

Tsunade: No, I am not performing a banned kinjutsu to bring him back!

Naruto: (Whines) But come on! I gotta get this fixed!

Tsunade: Maybe the Priestess can fix it.

Naruto: (Gawks) You expect me to make a journey to Demon Country while leaking perverted Kyuubi chakra that will grope anything female?

Tsunade: (Hisses slightly) Okay, answer me this, why hasn't it attacked me yet?

Naruto: Too old?

**WHAM!**

Tsunade: Try again.

Naruto: (Peels the scroll from his gut) You scare it?

**SMASH!**

Naruto: (Winces as he learned empty sake bottles _did_ hurt) How the hell would I know?

Tsunade: (Growling and begin to stand up, preparing to verbally lash into him, until she notices something. Red chakra was leaking away from Naruto … and through the bottom of her door)

* * *

Naruto: (Growls as he sits in a room within the Hokage Tower) It wasn't like I wanted them to attack Shizune like that.

Anko: Well, well, Christmas came early for me this year. Now come on, brat, let Mistress Anko help you with your … roving eyes.

* * *

SailorStar9: Next stop: New Intros, Time Loop version. In the next chapter, as Ichigo awakens, Yoruichi reveals that she is actually a woman. Afterwards, Yoruichi shows Ichigo a device that allowed her to fly, and Ichigo uses it to go save Ganju and Hanatarō. Meanwhile, Byakuya easily defeats Ganju with his shikai, but is then stopped by the 13th division captain, Ukitake Jūshirō. Ichigo arrives and fights Byakuya. Before Byakuya can activate his shikai, Yoruichi stops him. Now that's done, read and review.


	19. Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 18 of this fic and the final chapter of this arc. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Pesche: So, as I said, this would be in the exam...

Nel: (Whispers over) Ichigo, can I borrow a pencil?

Ichigo: (Hands pencil) Here.

Pesche: (Flies over and grabs pencil) No! Nel-sama shouldn't borrow pencils from a guy who belongs to the Visored group.

Everyone else: (Unison thought bubble) But Pesche-sensei is an Arrancar!

Chapter 18: Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia

* * *

Ichigo's unconscious body was wrapped in several bandages, as he laid on a mat on the floor with Zangetsu on one side and Yoruichi watching over him on the other. Ichigo then awoke and Yoruichi greeted him. Ichigo realized that it was the cat who saved him and was the reason he was not yet dead.

All of a sudden, Ichigo sat up but immediately doubled over in pain, his abdominal injury opening again and bloodied his bandages.

Yoruichi reprimanded him, but Ichigo exclaimed that Sado was in danger.

Yoruichi quickly pushed him back down onto the mat and informed him that Sado, Hasu, Hotaru, Orihime, and Uryū were all fine. Yoruichi then commented how lucky Ichigo was to be alive and even luckier that a certain object had absorbed much of the blows, before pushing the partly-broken Hollow mask towards him.

Ichigo was shocked to see it as Hanatarō had previously thrown it into the sewer waters and he had thought it long gone.

Yoruichi eyed Ichigo carefully as he picked up the mask to examine it, before telling him that she would hold onto it for the time being

Ichigo protested immediately, saying that it had saved him on numerous occasions and he wanted it as a good luck charm.

However, the cat gave off enough blue aura and a stern glare and Ichigo immediately handed it back without further question.

"It doesn't hurt to be on the safe side." Yoruichi advised.

Ichigo then changed the subject to Yoruichi's talent; she had apparently carried him all the way to the cave.

Yoruichi replied by telling Ichigo that in her original form, such a task was easy, before realizing that she had never shown any of Ichigo's group, save for Hotaru, her true form and decided to transform.

After the smoke cleared away, Ichigo was shocked to see that the cat with the masculine voice is actually a woman - one with no clothes...

"I see you're completely shocked." a clearly amused Yoruichi smirked. "Can't be helped. You most likely convinced yourself that I was a man due to the way I speak. No matter how many times I reveal my true nature like that, it's always an amusing experience. Everyone just shows a stupefied expression of shock. Cats can't talk." she cut Ichigo off. "That's common sense. Alright, that's enough shock for now." she sat herself down. "And I'll tell you how I brought you here. First of all, this object is..."

"Clothes! Put on some freaking clothes!" Ichigo exclaimed, staring at Yoruichi's naked form as his entire face went red.

"Ah, forgive me, forgive me." Yoruichi chuckled as she dressed. "I haven't worn clothes in ages, so it just... but you..." she grinned as Ichigo stubbornly turned away. "You're much more innocent than you look. Was it the first time seeing a woman's body?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped.

"Are you sure..." Yoruichi taunted. "This firm, young female skin? If you don't see now, you may never see it again."

"None of your business!" Ichigo retorted.

"See?" Yoruichi lifted her dress.

"Wha..." Ichigo buried his face in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Yoruichi wondered.

"Shut up!" Ichigo hollered. "Why don't you put on some underwear?"

"Clothes are so confining." Yoruichi sighed, fully clothed and she went on to explain that she carried Ichigo to the cave using a one-of-a-kind, hand-held device that allowed the user to fly.

All of a sudden, they sensed the enormous pressure of Byakuya's Spirit Pressure coming from the Shrine of Penitence and Ichigo realized the danger Ganju and Hanatarō were in as they attempt to rescue Rukia.

He then used Yoruichi's device to burst out of the boarded-up entrance of the cave and fly to the Shrine of Penitence to save his friends.

Yoruichi tried to call him back, exclaiming that his injuries were still too severe to fight, but failed nevertheless.

* * *

At the White Tower...

"Feeling a faint motion of Spirit Power toward Cell Four deep," Byakuya remarked. "I wondered what kind of powerful warrior was hiding his Spirit Power to slip inside, but it was just a gnat."

"Rukia, you mustn't go!" Hanatarō warned.

"Let me go, Hanatarō." Rukia insisted. "I must stop that Shiba clansman. He will be k..." however, being inside the Tower for so long, drained much of her Spirit Pressure and she promptly fell to her knees from the stress.

"Disappear." Byakuya voiced, before Ganju could even attack. "My sword does not exist to crush insects like you." his blade having slashed Ganju, but the Shiba still stood defiantly. "I see." he noted, having overheard from Rukia that Ganju was from the Shiba clan, "So you are of the Shiba clan. Then I apologize for going easy on you. I shall not let you leave here alive."

"You mustn't, nii-sama!" Rukia cried.

Raising his sword, Byakuya murmured, "Scatter, Senbonzakura!" at that command, his sword glowed pink before seemingly dissolving to the hilt.

"RUN!" Rukia screamed as the small glowing pink 'flower petals' swirled in the air and before she could do anything to stop the attack, Ganju's entire body was sliced by the tiny, petal-like blades.

A shocked Ganju fell to the ground, unmoving.

Hanatarō looked on in complete shock.

Byakuya finally took notice of the 4th Squad Shinigami but Rukia gained enough strength to stand in front of Hanatarō, "Please stop, nii-sama!" she begged.

Byakuya, however, raises his bladeless hilt, readying to attack.

At the very last moment, a strong hand stops Byakuya from going any further.

"Dear, oh dear." Captain Ukitake Jūshirō of the 13th Squad sighed. "So dangerous. Why don't you stop about there, Captain Kuchiki?"

"Captain Ukitake." Rukia gaped.

"Howdy, Kuchiki." Ukitake beamed. "You've lost a little weight."

"What do you think you are doing, Ukitake?" Byakuya turned.

"Hey, hey, that's my line." Ukitake reprimanded. "Releasing one's Zanpakutō in a place like this is Class 1 forbidden act. Maybe it is for the sake of repelling Ryoka, but what are you thinking?"

"By special wartime order," Byakuya informed. "The release of Zanpakutō has been permitted."

"Special wartime order?" Ukitake was surprised. "The Ryoka intrusion has become that serious? Don't tell me the one who killed Aizen was... what is this Spirit Power?" his question was cut off by an approaching large force. "It's clearly above Captain level."

"The feeling of this Spirit Power..." Rukia trailed, perfectly able to identify its source. "It can't be..." as Ichigo quickly arrived at the scene, confirming her thoughts.

He landed on the bridge, walked past a stupefied Rukia, and asked Hanatarō if he was okay.

After Hanatarō assured that he was fine, Ichigo moved on to Rukia, telling her that he had come to save her and put Hasu back on her throne.

Rukia began to break down in tears, telling him that he should have stayed in the Living World and that in Soul Society, he had become severely injured.

Turning away and looking at Ganju and then Byakuya; Ichigo told Rukia that she could yell at him all she wanted later, after he had defeated Byakuya.

Rukia tried to stop Ichigo but he swiftly cut her off, telling that he would not back down for anything and that he would save her even if she wanted to face the death penalty.

Suddenly, all the humor dried up and the two became serious.

Rukia remarked that Ichigo had not changed at all and still refused to listen to anything she had to say.

Ichigo replied that was because she only spoke to worry about him. She should worry about herself more, especially in their current situation. After stating that he would not die, he moved forward to face Byakuya.

"Byakuya..." Ukitake trailed. "Who is that?"

"No relation." Byakuya shrugged. "At least, not to the man who just flashed through your mind, my senior. He is nothing at all, just a Ryoka. I will erase him. Then it will be over. And this minor conflict will end."

"You're taking it awfully easy, ain't you?" Ichigo remarked. "Not attacking even while I was talking to Rukia for so long."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Byakuya snorted. "Are you telling me to exploit an opening for the likes of you? Do not speak out of your league, boy." with the pleasantries over, the fight started as Byakuya tried to make the same move he made on Ichigo in the Living World.

Having gotten stronger since then, Ichigo easily deflected the attack, "How about it, Kuchiki?" he taunted. "Surprised? I've got your movements read."

"Do not get full of yourself because of one lucky strike." Byakuya remained nonplussed. "Foolish one."

Ichigo took this as a challenge and attacked.

Rukia watched the battle unfold. She herself was shocked at how much had Ichigo improved but was still worried, knowing that Byakuya had only shown a tiny fraction of his abilities so far.

"I see." Byakuya noted. "It is apparent you have improved more than I thought. No choice then. Before you get intoxicated by your own power, I shall show you a a decisive power gap that you could not overcome in a millennium of struggle." and raised his sword again in preparation for Senbonzakura.

Rukia yelled at Ichigo to run but Ichigo was completely clueless to what Byakuya was doing.

"Scatter..." Byakuya chanted.

But once again, the attack was stopped at the last moment as Byakuya's sword was bound by a long bandage before it could scatter into thousands of pieces.

The bandage being held by none other than Yoruichi, "Long time no see, Little Byakuya." she greeted.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Naruto Part One

Naruto" My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I love ramen and making things explode, I hate people who rat me out because then I have to take the time to make them disappear and that takes time from my favorite things. My goal is to kill two Uchihas since its something Emo here will never accomplish.

* * *

SailorStar9: Hey, this is a time loop, what did you expect? In the start of the next arc, Renji recovers in his cell, the spirit of his Zanpakutō, Zabimaru, says that he wishes to face Ichigo Kurosaki's Zanpakutō, Zangetsu, again, but Renji tells him that Ichigo is no longer his enemy. Elsewhere, Yoruichi manages to evade Byakuya and escape with Ichigo. After Ichigo regains consciousness, she begins to instruct him in the use of his bankai, the final stage of his Zanpakutō that would vastly increase his power. Uryū and Orihime are attempting to travel to Rukia's cell by using Shinigami clothes, but they are closely watched by 12th Division Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
